Causa y efecto
by gato negro 573
Summary: Lo terrible parecía haber pasado. Pero Erika deberá aprender que las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor. Continuación de Luces y sombras, con spoilers de temporada 7 ( Lo de siempre: OC/angst/ Hurt-Comfort/ UST Botherly love algo de Acción y horror, suspenso y toda esa basura que siempre escribo) Rated M por las dudas.
1. Chapter 1 Restos de guerra

Hola a todos. Estoy de vuelta. Aunque no ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero lo cierto es que el maldito hiatus empezó hace apenas una hora y media y yo ya me estoy muriendo así que vine a dejarles mi nuevo fic que se desarrolla durante la temporada 7. Esta casi todo terminado aunque no descarto modificaciones de cuanliquier modo. Ya me conocen ¿no?

Bueno espero que les guste y los invito a dejar sus opiniones.

Si es el primero de mis fics que lees te invito a leer los anteriores. Exeptuando "¿Quién se ha llevado tu alas?" todos los demás forman parte de una misma saga. No obstante pueden ser leídos cada uno como historia separada.

Un abrazo! Y agradezco sus visitas desde ya.

**Restos de guerra.**

Conducía su coche a toda velocidad. Se disponía a acatar la orden que Sam le había dado:

_"–Erika… tienes que volver al refugio. Seguiré solo a partir de aquí. Es peligroso para ti…_

_–No los dejaré solos…_

_–Si. Lo harás. Si desafiaste a Crowley, y lo detenemos, estará furioso de verte aquí…_

_–Crowley no me hará daño… no lo ha hecho hasta ahora…_

_–Tal vez lo haga si no tiene más que perder. No podemos arriesgarnos… Ponte a salvo. Por favor. –le suplicó."_

Había hecho ya un buen trecho. El eclipse había pasado. La penumbra se disipaba, la luz del sol retornaba lentamente.

– ¿Qué habrá pasado? –se preguntó.

Tragó saliva y pasó el cambio apurando más la marcha. De pronto cambió de idea. Redujo el cambio dando un brusco volantazo. El soberbio Mustang 67 hizo un brutal giro en U, chirriando los neumáticos. Un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo le anunció que no estaba sola.

–No puedo evitar notar que vas en sentido contrario al que deberías…. –reclamó Crowley apareciendo en el asiento del acompañante.

– ¡MALDITA SEA, CROWLEY! –chilló Erika al borde de la histeria. – ¡NO ME HAGAS ESO! ESTOY HARTA DE PEDÍRTELO.

Detuvo el coche repentinamente, aferrándose al volante con todas sus fuerzas, como si de pronto temiese que éste se le escapase de sus temblorosas manos.

– ¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR COMO UNA LUNÁTICA!?

- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ GRITANDO?! ¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ GRITÁNDOME! -chilló ella, histérica.

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ ESTÁS GRITANDO! ¡Y TÚ EMPEZASTE A GRITAR PRIMERO!

Ambos hablaban uno sobre el otro y sin escucharse entre ellos.

- ¡YA BASTA! Necesito pensar... -dijo Erika finalmente.

Ella respiro fuertemente un par de veces. Apretando los dientes, mientras acomodaba sus ideas.

–Espera…. Si estás aquí…. Y aún eres tú…. ¿quién tiene las almas? ¿Es que Raphael ya es el nuevo Dios…? ¿O qué?

–Nada de eso…

–Pues si eres tú… no es un truco muy impresionante que digamos…

–Ha sido Cas… –dijo con tono de rendición. –Y más me vale buscar el agujero más profundo que exista y meterme ahí dentro….en cuanto al tío Raphie… te alegrará saber que ya no está entre nosotros…. ¿te vienes conmigo o qué? –preguntó sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que significaban esas palabras. – ¡¿O QUÉ?! –insistió con furia.

Ella reflexionó unos segundos. Arrancó de nuevo el coche diciendo:

–No. Me voy a buscar a mis amigos…

– ¿Qué? ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Castiel se tragó millones de almas….No tengo tiempo para tus campañas solidarias. Porque el próximo en la lista seré yo…

–Que pena me das…. –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

–Bien… haz lo que te plazca. –dijo desapareciendo de su lugar.

Arribó con celeridad y bajó del auto. Corrió hacia el interior del edificio. Recorrió sus pasillos casi sin respirar. Halló un cuerpo en el camino.

–Oh… no…. –murmuró con gran dolor –Balthazar…. –se arrodilló y acarició su rostro con gran pesar – ¿por qué…..? Cass…. Dime que no has sido tú….Esto es tan injusto…. –la voz se le quebró mientras sus manos acariciaban el inerte rostro del ángel. –Hasta nunca amigo…. Te echaré de menos….

Se levantó y siguió su camino. La sala que había sido protagonista de los más aberrantes hechos últimamente, se encontraba vacía. Aunque inundada por el hedor a sangre proveniente de los restos de lo que supuso había sido el recipiente de Raphael. En una inspección más atenta le llamó la atención un rastro de sangre que se dirigía hacia uno de los corredores. Es probable que alguien hubiese salido de ahí con una grave herida. Pero eso significaba también que alguien había salido de ahí con vida.

Siguió el rastro. Encontró a un muy turbado Bobby agachado junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Sam.

– ¡Bobby! –exclamó – ¿Qué pasó? –indagó con preocupación acariciando la cabeza y los castaños cabellos del joven. –No debí dejarlo venir solo… -se reprochó.

–Ha terminado de desmoronarse…. Además está el problema de Castiel… se ha vuelto loco….-contó con gran pesar

– ¿Dónde está Dean? –preguntó temerosa.

–Tranquila. -le respondió el cazador adivinando sus pensamientos -Ha ido a buscar un vehículo.

–Yo tengo mi coche. Los sacaré de este agujero infernal…. Iré por él…

Corrió a buscar su automóvil. Y dar con la ubicación de Dean. Era evidente que necesitarían de otro brazo fuerte para sacar el enorme cuerpo de Sam de ese horripilante sitio.

* * *

Dean caminaba respirando agitadamente por la carretera. Ésta parecía desierta intencionalmente. Tan solo para fastidiarle la vida. Maldecía una y otra vez ese nefasto y apartado lugar del mundo que habían elegido para abrir la puerta a todas esas repugnantes cosas que su querido amigo se había tragado, y que lo habían transformado en un ser odioso y soberbio.

Una estruendosa e insistente bocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio la vuelta reconoció inmediatamente el bello auto que pertenecía a la que no dudaba en considerar la piedra en su zapato.

Erika bajó del Mustang con celeridad. Se acercó a Dean dejando la puerta del coche abierta.

–Dean… –musitó – anda… vamos… los llevaré

El rubio estuvo a punto de protestar. Ella lo advirtió y dijo:

–Anda… no seas imbécil… -le reprochó -te dejaré conducir…-agregó con tono juguetón.

Dean se puso tras el volante sin pensarlo mucho más… luego vendría el tiempo de las recriminaciones, pero ahora lo importante era poner a salvo a Sammy…

De camino y a toda velocidad, Dean tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que ese coche era una auténtica preciosidad. Aunque no se comparaba con su querida nena, que había quedado dolorosamente reducida a inútiles fierros retorcidos, le daba gusto llevar una máquina semejante. Y si las condiciones hubiesen sido otras, sin dudas hubiese disfrutado un viaje a bordo de ella. "Tranquila, nena. En cuanto Sammy esté a salvo, volveré por ti." Pensó angustiosamente.

* * *

Dean suturaba la herida en la mano de un todavía inconsciente Sam. Erika miraba con tristeza y vergüenza. Sus brazos cruzados tensamente sobre el pecho, caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación contigua al refugio de Bobby. Se sentía responsable por todo eso. Había sido protagonista de cada uno de los acontecimientos que habían derivado en esa pesadilla.

Se acercó a Bobby y murmuró en su oído:

–Insisto en que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital.

–No… -respondió el viejo cazador en un susurro –no tendría sentido…. ¿qué harían? Meterlo a un pabellón psiquiátrico. O atarlo a una máquina que nos diga lo que ya sabemos: que su corazón late pero su cerebro no responde… y tener que contestar incómodas preguntas…. Estará mejor aquí…

–Tengo una amiga…. doctora…. Puede venir y ver a Sam sin hacer preguntas incómodas…. ¿Quieres que le llame? –le preguntó a Dean.

El rubio contuvo los desbordantes deseos de mandar al demonio a Erika y su ofrecimiento, pero pensó que estaría más tranquilo si alguien le dijera como estaba su hermanito. Si estaba bien o mal. Si estaba muriendo o si se pondría bien…. Necesitaba saberlo.

– ¿Podrías…? –preguntó con desesperación en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

– ¡Claro que si! –exclamó ella, aliviada.

* * *

Maggie terminó de revisar atentamente a Sam.

–Parece estable. Sus pupilas reaccionan. Es buena señal. Sus reflejos están bien…No puedo decir a simple vista por qué no despierta… no tiene traumatismos visibles. Y ya que están tan confiados en que no ha recibido golpes en la cabeza…. No hay mucho que pueda decir sin realizar un estudio neurológico. Pero me temo que con un paciente en éstas condiciones….no me quedará otra que meterlo al hospital… si desean que los realice, claro.

– ¿No puedes decir si estará bien….? -preguntó Dean.

–No. Lo lamento. Podría intentar meterlo en el turno nocturno y hacer los estudios sin autorización. Pero me estaría jugando la licencia. Y podría acabar en prisión…

–Descuide, doctora. –dijo Bobby –ha hecho más que suficiente. Tenga –agregó ofreciéndole una considerable suma de dinero.

–No… por favor… no hace falta.

–Acéptelo. Se lo suplico. Por las molestias…

–De acuerdo…. Pero solo una parte. Lo que me ofrece es desproporcionado a lo que he hecho aquí este día… traten de mantenerle hidratado. Si pasan más de 48 horas, deberemos pensar en colocarle un catéter o una sonda nasogástrica para alimentarlo….o correrá riesgo de desnutrirse. Llámeme y se la colocaré. Mientras tanto con los sueros de rehidratación que le coloqué bastará por ahora.

–Entiendo. Le agradecemos mucho que haya venido tan rápido…

–Por nada. Avísenme por cualquier cosa que necesiten. Una prescripción… lo que sea…

Se despidió y se marchó.

–Escucha Bobby –comentó Erika –será mejor que yo me vaya también… lo cierto es que no soy de mayor utilidad aquí….

– ¿Pero que dices…?–protestó Bobby.

–Por favor… no me discutas… soy más testaruda que mi padre… ya lo sabes… estando aquí solo aumento el clima de tensión. Dean no me quiere cerca, y yo lo entiendo… -dijo con pesar.

–Por favor…. –le suplicó el experimentado cazador –quédate. Aquí estarás a salvo… no sabemos lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a Crowley, y mucho menos a Castiel… o lo que sea eso en que ahora se ha convertido….déjame cuidarte….

–Puedo cuidarme sola…. No diré que no tengo miedo. Pero estoy tranquila. Creo que todo el mundo tiene algo para reprocharme…. Y con justa razón. Me lo merezco.

–No hables así…

–Espera… que estoy tranquila. Sé que hice cosas terribles, pero las hice creyendo que era lo correcto. Me equivoqué. Y pagaré por eso si es necesario…avísame si necesitas algo… no lo dudes. Siempre estaré a tu lado, y al lado de tus chicos…

–Te lo agradezco. Cuídate mucho. Y tú también avisa si tienes problemas…

–Lo haré…. Hasta pronto, amigo. Y dale un saludo a Sam, cuando despierte…. Sé que estará bien…

No lo confesó frente al querido amigo de sus padres, pero estaba dispuesta a convencer a Castiel, o a quién hiciera falta, de que arreglase este embrollo. Y no importaba el precio que debiera pagar por eso…


	2. Chapter 2 Conoce al nuevo jefe

Bueno! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Yo estoy un poco tensa esperando el regreso de SPN. Y también un poquitín triste y decepcionada. ¿Por qué? Bien... lo que ocurre es que parece ser que los usuarios de esta web tienen alguna especie de superstición que incluye la creencia de que contraerán lepra o alguna clase de extraña enfermedad si leen un OC. Les cuento: no es así, pueden leer sin miedo.

Bueno. Espero no haber sido demasiado ruda, pero la verdad es que me entristeció confirmar que la gente solía visitar mis fics por mera casualidad, ya que en esta oportunidad decidí confesar en el summary que se trataba de un OC y solo he recibido 2 visitas. ¡SI! ¡DOS VISITAS EN 15 DÍAS...! :-( ¡Un papelón! Por favor, pasen y lean antes de confirmar que el fic es un asco...

De modo que voy a ver si los engancho con un pequeño adelanto de lo que estoy escribiendo:

Para esta historia que comprende la temporada 7 tengo... bueno... confieso... es muy malo. Mucho angst. Muchos Castiel feels... Y un episodio con hellhounds y leviatanes... ¿Qué les parece? ¿Suena atractivo? ¿Y sería más atractivo si les digo que tuve ayudita de Lucas? Y además un evento inesperado parecerá resolver un tema muy angustiante para Erika, no obstante sus dudas acerca de su destino aún no van a resolverse.

Para lo que sería la temporada 8 (es decir, mi próximo fic, aún intitulado) estoy recibiendo muchísima inspiración de la super mega season gr8. Hay mucha más acción. También hay Castiel feels... no podía ser de otra manera... Erika descubrirá parte de lo que trama Crowley con ella... YYYYYYY... habrá un episodio (con la genial colaboración de Lucas, también) en la que viajará en el tiempo. Aún no he resuelto si ella conocerá su destino en esa historia o lo hará en el equivalente a la temporada 9. Eso no está resuelto aún.

Bueno espero que este pseudo resumen de lo que estoy trabajando los motive a leerme un poquitito aunque sea.

Un abrazo! Y los dejo con el cap de hoy.

* * *

**Conoce al nuevo jefe**

Forzó la cerradura con mucho cuidado. Tratando de no hacer el menor ruido. Y por supuesto lo logró. Se le acercó por la espalda, sutilmente. Lo abrazó con un brazo y con la otra mano le rodeó el cuello, acariciándole la mejilla.

–Hola… Crowley… –susurró en su oído.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que haces…?! ¿Buscas que te mate? –se quejó él, asustado.

Erika saltó sobre el brazo de la butaca en el que el demonio estaba sentado, y se ubicó sobre sus piernas.

–Vaya…. ¿quién iba a decirlo…? Otra vez a esconderte como la rata traidora que eres…. –comentó acariciando la solapa de su fino traje negro y jugando con los botones de su camisa.

–Lo estás disfrutando… ¿verdad? –reprochó él.

–Por supuesto….-confesó ella

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Eres un imán de Castiel….quien casualmente anda por ahí creyéndose el puto amo del universo… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–Me extraña que lo preguntes… usted mismo me enseñó ese truco, su alteza… o… debo decir…. Su ex alteza….-río con satisfacción. –y si yo puedo hacerlo… ¿qué te hace pensar que Cass… no?

–Aún puedo matarte… ¿sabes? –amenazó.

– ¿Y qué esperas…? Cariño…. –desafió ella.

Él suspiró largamente.

–No lo sé… -confesó finalmente –Un milagro… tal vez… además, creo que me he acostumbrado a ti… y tú a mí…

– ¿Por qué lo piensas? –preguntó levantándose y tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

–Por un simple y sencillo motivo: estás aquí. Y no tienes por qué…. ¿o me equivoco?

–Tal vez vine a burlarme de ti…

– ¿Estás segura? –la desafió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella no respondió. No con palabras al menos, pero el brillo en su mirada habló por ella. Al igual que el ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Carraspeó para cortar la tensión.

– ¿Y qué harás? ¿Quedarte aquí por los siglos de los siglos…? ¿O tienes la esperanza de que Cas eventualmente olvide tu traición?

–Él me traicionó a mí. –afirmó furioso.

–Pero no fui yo quién corrió a refugiarse bajo las alas del tío Raphie….así que no creo que deba preocuparme por nada… -se burló volviendo a sentarse sobre las piernas del demonio.

–Solo espero por tu bien que Castiel me mate… porque si no vas a lamentar esto….

–Oh…. Vas a lamentar esto… -lo remedó besándolo en la mejilla. –Bien… visto y considerando que no me quieres aquí… -continuó con actitud acaramelada -… me marcharé. Grita si tienes problemas…. –concluyó con extrema seriedad. –Adiós.

* * *

Erika fingía escuchar las noticias mientras revolvía un muy derretido helado con su cuchara. Por todos lados había testimonios de la aparición de un hombre con la descripción de Castiel, quién manifestaba ser Dios mismo y que castigaba a los impíos y a los falsos oradores del Señor… era demencial. Y aunque parte de ella se sentía regocijada con algunas de las actividades del autoproclamado "Nuevo Dios" no le hacía feliz recibir esas noticias acerca del comportamiento de su amado Cass… él no era así… no Cas… no el Cass que había aprendido que tener poder no implicaba usarlo, aún cuando supieses que hacías lo correcto. No.

–Hola. Erika. –dijo a sus espaldas la familiar voz.

Ella temió darse la vuelta. Lo hizo lentamente.

–No me tengas miedo.

Lo contempló con incredulidad. No supo bien qué, pero algo había cambiado en el ángel. Y no supo tampoco si fue la obscuridad del cuarto o si existía otro motivo, pero los ojos de Castiel no reflejaban la luz como antes. Más bien parecía…. Parecía que ese profundo y otrora luminoso azul turquesa había sido reemplazado por algún extraño tono obscuro… difícil de distinguir. Era como si sus hermosos ojos estuviesen nublados. Como si el eclipse de aquel día se hubiese vuelto eterno sobre esos dos espejos de agua sin abandonarlos nunca jamás

–Castiel… –susurró.

Él esbozó una extraña sonrisa. Un gesto que ella nunca le había visto hacer. Tuvo miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz. Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Pero todo su ser se congeló en ese abrazo. Aquella hermosa sensación que solía tener en contacto con ese ser maravilloso, no la invadió. En su lugar recibió lo que solo fue capaz de describir como una oleada de obscuridad. Como si todo el mal del universo se hubiese metido dentro de aquel recipiente que alguna vez fue conocido como Jimmy Novak. Se apartó de él con una mezcla de miedo y asco. Le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

–Me extraña que no estés intentando esconderte de mí… o de mi antiguo yo…. Es lo que los demás están haciendo… aunque esos sellos que están usando ya no son útiles para volverse invisibles ante mí. Pero ellos no se han dado cuenta.

– ¿Tengo motivos? Digo, ¿para esconderme de ti…? –preguntó tragando saliva con algo de temor.

–No tengas miedo de mí…. –insistió con una macabra sonrisa –sé que te han dicho cosas horribles… pero debes tener fe en mí –dijo con la misma extraña expresión que había tenido todo el rato. –He venido a liberarte de tu condena. Eres la única persona que se mantuvo fiel a mí a pesar de todo. Incluso Dean me ha traicionado –dijo con algo de dolor –Serás recompensada, como te lo prometí.

– ¿Qué carajo es lo que tienes metido adentro? –preguntó con el mismo temblor en su voz que en su cuerpo.

–Es poder…. –afirmó de manera casi irreal. –el poder que me ha convertido en el nuevo Dios….un Dios mejor…

–Cas… tú no eres Dios… –le interrumpió osadamente –tienes que sacar esa cosa espantosa de tu interior… no sé lo que es… pero es obscura… y malvada…

Castiel hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

– ¿Es que tú también te pondrás en mi contra?

–No… Cas. Siempre te voy a querer… pero tú sabes que puedo percibir cosas… y lo que percibo dentro tuyo…. No es bueno… es horrible.

–Pero yo venía a deshacer tu trato con Crowley…. –dijo decepcionado –y me encuentro con que tú…. Tampoco tienes fe en mí…–su gesto cambió de la de un hombre con orgullo herido a la de un niño encaprichado.

–Cass…. Siempre tuve fe en ti… y lo sabes –dijo suplicante –pero no puedes obligarme a creer que lo que te has metido te ha hecho un ser mejor….Castiel. ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Una aberración! ¡Una blasfemia!

Él la contempló casi con curiosidad. Ella se sintió incómoda frente a su gesto, y agregó dubitativa:

–…Y… además… te exijo que regresas la cabeza de Sam a la normalidad….

–Tú también me abandonas….pues… bien… pagarás el precio por tu traición –dijo visiblemente ofendido –seguirás en manos de Crowley para siempre. Porque no solo mantendré tu trato. No te dejaré morir. Te condenaré a vivir esa vida para siempre…

–Me vale… Castiel… o lo que seas… -desafió –prefiero ser esclava de Crowley por toda la eternidad, que ser favorecida por las… sobras de tu compasión… ¡Vete de aquí!-chilló apretando los dientes.

–Te tenía aprecio. Siempre me resultaste graciosa. Eras como un tierno animalito herido, indefenso. Y sentía pena por ti. Por tu destino al lado de Crowley.

– ¿¡Qué cosas horribles dices, Castiel!? –acusó ella con lágrimas en los ojos producto de su maltratado y sangrante orgullo.

Castiel la miró durante unos eternos segundos. Ella no supo que emoción era la que brotaba de esa extraña mirada. Le vio desaparecer en la penumbra de la habitación. El silencio de su partida coronada por la ausencia del hermoso batir de alas que Erika tanto amaba escuchar la dejó partida al medio. Hasta ahora se negaba a creer en lo que sus amigos le habían contado. Pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y peor aún. Lo había sentido con su propio ser.

* * *

Entró a toda prisa en el tétrico refugio. Le quitó a Crowley el whisky que estaba tomando y se lo bebió en un par de sorbos.

–Esa es una fea costumbre que debo quitarte…. –se quejó él.

– ¿Adivina quién me visitó…?

–Déjame adivinar…. ¿Dios?

–Ding ding ding…. –respondió ella emulando al rey del infierno.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo.

– ¿Y adivina qué? También he entrado en la lista de los más buscados por el altísimo…

–Bienvenida al club, querida. Sabía que no tardarías mucho en escupir en la cara de Castiel. Lo que significa que mi única esperanza de supervivencia acaba de morir….hace apenas 10 segundos.

–Oh… no esperarías que yo intercediera por tu bienestar…. –comentó sarcásticamente.

–Si….te conozco. Le hubieras rogado por mí….

– ¿Y tú le rogarías por mi….? –preguntó acaramelada.

–Por supuesto… pero parece que es tarde para los dos.

–Tal vez no. –afirmó ella –Me dejó vivir, a pesar de que lo insulté abiertamente. Lo llamé… bueno…. cosas horribles… ¡qué más da…! pudo matarme. Pero no lo hizo…

– ¿Y qué esperas…? ¿Qué le dé una medalla por eso…? ¿O que te la de a ti…?

–No…. solo vine a advertirte que él me encontró. Y es probable que te encuentre también.

Le ocultó que Castiel le había revelado que los sellos no eran útiles. Quería que Crowley sufriera un poco más. Y que se llevara un buen susto. Aunque, aún en contra de todos sus instintos, le preocupaba que algo fuera a ocurrirle.

–Lo hará si sigues delatándome con tu presencia… -acusó con fastidio. –si no tienes nada más interesante que eso… ¡Lárgate!

–Malagradecido.

–Puta lujuriosa.

–Misógino.

–Estúpida.

–Faldero de Lilith…

–Sombra de Lillith…

–Cobarde…

–Llorona…

–Vete al infierno… -dio levantándose y marchándose.

– Eso quiero. Pero no puedo. ¡Y que conste que he ganado….malcriada! –le gritó cuando ella cerró la puerta.

Ella se volvió, entornó la puerta y dejó ver solo su mano con su dedo mayor en alto. La cerró nuevamente con fuerza y se marchó.


	3. Chapter 3 Hasta nunca ángel mío

Buenoooo! Finalmente llegó el 20 de marzo! Y tengo que decir que GoodBye stranger me dejó completamente... NO! No hay palabras para describir mi estado emocional en este momento. Sin mencionar que volvieron a usar varias ideas que yo ya había pensado. La vez anterior fue lo de olvidar en nombre de Crowley, que yo lo usé en mi primera historia, "El otro lado del camino", en el primer capítulo y luego en uno que se llama "Cara a cara" entre los últimos párrafos lo van a encontrar... También acerca de que Crowley no es gay... también escribí sobre eso... aunque aclaro que mi impresión general es que el rey del infierno le entra a cualquier cosa... sin distinción de géneros. Y...Yo sé que no me van a creer! Pero en el fic que estoy escribiendo justo ahora, en uno de los capítulos, Crowley manda a Erika a tierra santa a buscar algo que no menciona y a lo que ni él ni sus demonios pueden tener acceso. Cuando ella llega se encuentra con que es la tabla de los demonios y no sólo con que está protegida contra demonios... También lo está contra los ángeles! Igual que en la cripta de Lucifer! Ojalá pudiera publicarlo, pero lo cierto es que aún estoy trabajándolo... Lo malo fue enterarnos que probablemente toda la cosa acerca del sastre escocés fuera puro verso... lo que me obligaría a editar o directamente eliminar uno de mis capítulos. Pero también he pensado en publicar mi material "no aprobado" jeje! Ya veremos.

Además de que con todo este tema del affaire de Naomi con Crowley (cosa que no va a hacer feliz a Erika, desde ya lo digo) me llené de head cannons los que estoy publicando muy atropelladamente en mi Tumblr...

Por ahora mejor vamos continuando con la temporada 7 y ya veremos cómo va todo... Espero que les guste este cap. Está lleno de Castiel feels... como para ponernos a tono con lo de 8x17...

Abrazo!

* * *

**Hasta nunca, ángel mío.**

A lo largo y a lo ancho de la tierra Castiel continuaba haciendo desastres. Y mientras eso ocurría los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos y aliados, tuvieron la obligación de convertirse en sus enemigos.

Pero Erika, no. No podía. Sentía una obligación mayor que la de sus congéneres. Era la obligación de ayudar a Castiel a salvarse de sí mismo. La obligación moral que recaía sobre ella por haber permitido que todo se saliera de control. En verdad había pensado íntimamente, al igual que Cas, que abrir el purgatorio era la mejor estrategia contra Raphael. Ahora todos pagaban el precio de su error. Del error de ambos. Ella, la humanidad. Balthazar. Una incontable cantidad de víctimas en el cielo, seguidores de Raphael, a quienes según Bobby y Dean, Castiel dijo necesitar aleccionar. El propio Sam, cuyos delirios parecían cada vez más intensos y abrumadores. Los llamados por Castiel falsos profetas, aunque algunos de ellos auténticos canallas, eran víctimas igualmente.

Sentada en el suelo de la enorme biblioteca a la que Crowley la llevara para encontrar el plan B, ahora estaba intentando hallar el plan C, o tal vez el plan Z… no lo sabía.

Una presencia detuvo su lectura. Sin reparar siquiera en el blanco, apuntó su escopeta de memoria hacia la trampa de demonios que tenía instalada en la única entrada y disparó a mansalva. Una oleada de insultos le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

– ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HACES!? –demandaba la voz de Crowley lamentando las múltiples heridas que el cartucho de sal le había infligido en casi todo su cuerpo, pero básicamente en el centro del pecho. – ¿¡QUE NO MIRAS ANTES DE APRETAR EL GATILLO?!

Erika lo contempló estupefacta y boquiabierta, con los ojos inmensos ante su inesperada aparición.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo con seriedad poniéndose de pie, yendo a asistirle. –es que hay un grupo de demonios que me han estado persiguiendo…. No esperaba que vinieses.

– ¿Un grupo de demonios? ¿Persiguiéndote? No puedo ausentarme ni un día y esos seres inservibles ya empiezan a creer que pueden hacer lo que se les antoja… -se quejó.

–Creo que responden a Meg… -declaró ella encogiéndose de hombros –como si no tuviese yo bastantes problemas….

–Meg…. Espera que le ponga las manos encima a esa puta…. Tranquila… que te guardaré una partecita para ti…. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

–Buscando una manera de devolverlo todo a la normalidad….

–Encuéntralo pronto….

–Así que al fin saliste de la madriguera…

–Tenías razón…. Si ya sé… yo también estoy sorprendido ante mi propia declaración, pero acertaste… en eso de que Castiel me encontraría….–dijo con resignación.

– ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

–Me ha perdonado la vida –dijo con sarcasmo –porque tiene planes para mí….

Ella lo miró esperando más detalles.

–Dice que seguiré en mi puesto…. –aún era notorio el sarcasmo –pero que él decide quien va al infierno…. Y quién se salva… ¡al carajo mi negocio…! le quita el noventa por ciento de la diversión a mi existencia…. –dijo tomando un vaso y la botella de whisky.

Si. Hasta Crowley se había visto afectado por sus errores…. Qué ironía….

–Te lo mereces. –sentenció ella. –Por altanero. Y mandón. ¿A dónde se fue…?-preguntó ante la súbita desaparición del demonio.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Crowley reaparecía.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo?

–Tuve una llamada de emergencia. Los Winchester… ¿te suenan de algo?

– ¿Qué querían?

–Que les consiga el hechizo con el que papi encadenó a la Muerte…. Quieren forzarle a matar a Castiel.

–No irás a hacerlo…. ¿verdad? –dijo con temor.

– ¿Y qué propones, listilla? Tu amiguito está fuera de control. O le detienes pronto o les daré a tus colegas lo que buscan.

Los días pasaban y la desesperación de Erika aumentaba. No quería perder a Cas…. Pero Crowley le había dado un ultimátum. Y no le dio mucho tiempo… aquél día en que el rey del infierno apareció con esa hoja amarillenta de papel, ella sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

–Tu tiempo se acabó. -dijo escribiendo algo en una pequeña nota adhesiva -Llévalo a los Winchester…. –le ordenó con frialdad.

Ella lo tomó dubitativa y con mano temblorosa. Miró a Crowley con ojos llorosos.

–Ah ah ah. Hazlo… -reprochó él.

– ¿Por qué yo? –fue el único cuestionamiento que le hizo.

– Porque eres la única en quien puedo confiar…. Esos demonios inútiles… no son de fiar…

* * *

No soportó la idea de llamar a la puerta. Si lo hubiese intentado siquiera no habría resistido la tentación de quemar esa odiosa y maligna cosa. Pasó el sobre por debajo de la puerta y salió corriendo como el viento. Cuando finalmente encontró un refugio para ocultarse, sentía que los pulmones le iban a explotar. Su carrera había sido más rápida de lo que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

– ¡Qué gusto volver a verte, linda dama!

–Muerte…. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Tenemos que hablar… sobre un ángel amigo tuyo….al que ayudaste a convertirse en algo tan peligroso que hace que la guerra del Golfo parezca un juego de niños de Kinder.

–No comprendo.

–Que Castiel no es solamente un peligro para los chicos malos…. Es un peligro para el planeta completo. No podrá contener mucho más todo lo que tiene metido adentro…. Podría estallar. Creí que ya te lo habían explicado. Confiaba en que hicieras un esfuerzo mayor en la resolución de este serio problema.

–Es que no sé que hacer… -dijo ahogándose en su propia angustia.

–Ya se los advertí a tus amigos, pero sé que no lo lograrán. Por eso recurro a ti. Porque sé que eres mas lista que ellos… tienes que convencer a Castiel de que devuelva esas almas a donde pertenecen… porque ¿sabes? El purgatorio no solo es el sitio a donde van los hijos de Eva cuando mueren. No. Dios lo creó con un propósito principal. Meter ahí cosas que no podían andar dando vueltas por la tierra, ni por el cielo… cosas que hasta en el infierno hubieran sido peligrosas, y que son casi tan antiguas como la creación misma…. Aunque no lo creas, hasta Dios comete errores y esos errores ahora están dentro de Castiel.

Ella escuchaba sin interrumpir lo que imaginó eran palabras infinitamente sabias, de un ser tal vez más poderoso que Dios mismo. Respetaba al jinete, aunque la mayoría de las veces no entendía de qué le estaba hablando. Pero guardaba silencio y escuchaba. Atentamente. Porque sabía que debía aprender lo más que fuese capaz de ese ser tan antiguo como el Universo mismo, o más quizás. Y la Muerte la respetaba por eso. Y por eso mismo recurría a ella ahora.

–Castiel tiene que devolver las almas al purgatorio, cuanto antes.

– ¿Pero cómo?

–Habrá otro eclipse. Asegúrate de convencerlo antes.

–Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. ¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo?

–48 horas….sé que no quieres perder a Castiel. Pero no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Él morirá de todas formas.

Ella intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió.

–Entiendo…. –murmuró cruzándose nerviosamente de brazos. –yo haré hasta lo imposible…

–Lo se… eres lista. …recuerda… 48 horas…

* * *

Crowley se sentó pesadamente detrás de su lujoso escritorio al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata. Era signo de que las cosas marchaban muy pero muy mal.

– ¿Has visto a Castiel? –le interrogó la chica.

–No…. ¿por qué no le llamas?

–Ya lo hice. No ha venido…. No se si sea bueno o malo…

Crowley resopló ruidosamente. Erika saltó de su silla.

– ¡Pero claro! ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! Tú eres la mejor pista para llegar a él….

– ¿Qué? No me usarás de cebo…. –advirtió.

–No hará falta… Crowley… fuiste el rey de las encrucijadas….

– ¡Qué! ¿Vas a redactar mi biografía? ¿O mi epitafio?

–Ninguna… tonto… eres un idiota. Y te juro que si no me hiciera falta tu retorcida mente me levantaría y me iría… lo que trato de decir es que Castiel anda por ahí eliminando a los males de la humanidad…. Y dime algo: ¿quién conoce mejor que nadie a esa clase de gente, sino el ex rey de las encrucijadas? La mayoría han sido tus clientes… o tus clientes potenciales…. Tú mejor que nadie sabes donde está el mal… los que hacen daño a los demás… los que solo se preocupan por su propio bienestar…

–Si… si… ya entendí. Deja tu infecciosa moralidad de lado.

–Bien… Crowley. Responde esto: ¿qué sitio sería el mejor para realizar uno de tus acuerdos… en este preciso momento? ¿En dónde encontrarías al gran cliente?

–Déjame ver las noticias en tu portátil.

Miró los titulares durante varios minutos. Luego dijo:

–Bien… tengo varios candidatos. Toma nota.

* * *

Pidió ayuda a Chris y Garth, no obstante les ordenó que no intervinieran. "Si lo ven, solo llámenme. ¿Ok?" les había dicho. Necesitaba cubrir terreno, pero no necesitaba a sus amigos en peligro.

Vigilaron todas las direcciones que Crowley le dio. Por mero azar Erika fue a vigilar el local de campaña de esa inmunda de Michelle Walker. Por desgracia también, o quizá por pura buena suerte, el mismo azar quiso que llegase tarde para evitar la masacre.

Se bajó del coche rápidamente, impulsada por una fuerte sensación de impotencia. Cuando llegó, Castiel estaba caído en el piso y se incorporaba con dificultad. Dio un par de pasos, tambaleante, en medio de la sangre derramada de todas las personas que allí se encontraban. Parecía desorientado.

Erika entró al local. Observó la dantesca escena con ojos incrédulos. Luego de paralizarse unos breves segundos finalmente consiguió articular:

–Castiel… -dijo con mezcla de dulzura y tristeza -¿qué has hecho…. amigo?

Él se dio la vuelta. Erika se impresionó ante las extrañas laceraciones que su rostro presentaba. Intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero solo consiguió dar un par de pasos vacilantes antes de desplomarse nuevamente. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó, aún franqueando la aversión que le provocaba la horrible sensación que el cuerpo del ángel le transmitía al tocarlo. Castiel temblaba como una hoja.

–Cas…. ¿qué hiciste? ¿Qué has estado haciendo…? –el llanto la quebró finalmente.

–No soy un Dios egoísta…. No soy un Dios vengativo… -repetía Castiel mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

–No…. no lo eres… yo sé que no…. eres mi amigo, eres el ángel que sintió compasión por una pecadora como yo y la salvó de la muerte…. Yo creo en ti… sé que el Cas que conozco está aquí…. –apoyó su mano, manchada con la sangre de las víctimas con fuerza sobre el corazón de Castiel –esta aquí… siempre ha estado aquí… solo tienes que escucharlo…puedo sentirlo…

–Perdóname…. –le suplicó.

–No Cas… no tengo nada que perdonarte. Todo lo que hiciste lo has hecho por todos nosotros…. –besó la cabeza de Castiel y continuó hablándole sin despegar los labios de su frente –Tal vez te equivocaste, pero todos nos equivocamos alguna vez… tú nos salvaste a todos, y el que no sea capaz de verlo…. –ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos –No merece que lo ames… y aún así los amas… porque eso es lo que hace el Cas que yo conozco….

–Tú siempre estás conmigo….

–Claro que si… te quiero…ven… salgamos de aquí…

* * *

– ¿Cómo lo traes aquí? –reprochó Chris.

– ¿Y a dónde quieres que lo lleve…?

Castiel yacía sobre la cama de Erika. Apenas podía moverse. Asustaba verlo así.

– ¿Qué si se vuelve a enfadar? ¿Si le da uno de sus delirios místicos aquí y decide…?

–Cállate. –le interrumpió ella. –Si tanto le temes ¡lárgate! –advirtió.

Chris se fue de la habitación algo ofuscado.

–Estaré abajo, por si me necesitas –dijo antes de marcharse.

Se recostó junto a Castiel, abrazándolo. Trataba de consolarlo y de consolarse. No soportaba la idea de perderle. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Por qué Dios dejaba que todo esto le pase a Cas? No era justo.

– ¿Chris me teme? –preguntó el ángel.

–No… bueno. No lo sé realmente…–respondió ella.

–Pero tú… no me temes. Nunca me has temido…

–No… -afirmó esbozando una sonrisa –pero me enojé mucho contigo, eso si…

–Lo lamento…. –volvió a suplicar.

–No lo lamentes….Cas, ¿tú me quieres?

–Si….

– ¿Harías algo por mí…?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Cas… tienes que devolver toda esa basura al purgatorio. Tienes que hacerlo por mí…. Por todos los que te queremos…. ¿lo harás?

–Si….lo haré.

"Tengo miedo…no quiero que te vayas… no quiero perderte." Pensó ella.

–No temas…. –la confortó el ángel –No temas por mí….

* * *

La tenue luz del amanecer apenas rozaba el horizonte. Castiel la contempló pensando en todas los amaneceres que había visto. Y en todos los ocasos también. Pensó que ese sería su último amanecer. Y se preguntó si acaso no merecía que fuese así. Se preguntó si merecía volver a ver un ocaso. Miró a la chica tendida a su lado. El sueño la había vencido, no obstante aún aferraba su mano con fuerza como una pequeña niña que se niega a despedirse de su padre antes de ir a la escuela. Pensó que era la única que siempre había estado a su lado, incondicionalmente. Y agradeció haberla conocido. Recordaba la pequeña risita que siempre le dedicaba desde su cuna cuando él pasaba a ver si estaba bien. La recordó, pequeña, cuando aún era capaz de verle, jugando en el patio de esa casa, contemplando juntos las flores del jardín. Sin intercambiar ni una palabra, no obstante entendiéndose perfectamente el uno al otro. Recordaba su malestar cuando su maestra le decía a su madre que estaba preocupada por su amigo imaginario. Luego dejó de verlo, pero aún se comunicaba en sus sueños. La recordaba adolescente, ya ignorando totalmente su presencia. Solitaria. Sintiéndose ajena al resto de la humanidad. Distinta. En todas las veces que hubiera querido decirle lo especial que era. Y que lamentaba todo lo que iban a sucederle. Y ahora estaba feliz, porque ella había superado todo ese horror. Aunque la sombra del mal aún se cernía sobre su destino. Ella luchaba cada segundo, con cada inspiración y espiración por entenderlo y evitarlo.

De pronto la voz de Sam se instaló en su mente. Le estaba llamando. Le rezaba. Le suplicaba que se detuviera. Que tenía fe en él. Que podían arreglarlo. Intentó incorporarse. Sus movimientos sobresaltaron a Erika.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

–Tengo que irme… -balbuceó –Sam… me está llamando. Tengo que ir…

–No estás en condiciones. Te llevaré.

–NO. Tengo que ir yo solo.

"No…. No te vayas…." –rogó en su mente. No obstante juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y dijo:

–De acuerdo.

Se acercó al ángel. Lo abrazó. Un abrazo largo. Cargado de tristeza, pero también de agradecimiento. Erika quiso hablar, pero ese maldito nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y se depositaron sobre la camisa otrora blanca y ahora teñida de sangre, humedeciéndola.

–Gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida…. No cambiaría un solo segundo de todo lo que viví a tu lado…. Cas. Te quiero. Y te juro, que si pudiera dar mi vida por la tuya, lo haría…con mucho gusto.

–No tienes que hacerlo. Soy el único responsable… y debo enfrentarlo.

Ella rodeó su cuello, y besó su mejilla y sus labios con ternura. Acarició su rostro mirando sus hermosos ojos. Su razón le murmuró que muy probablemente sería la última vez que los contemplase. Ella le gritó que se callara. Esa estúpida voz en su interior había vuelto a arruinarlo todo….

–Adiós… amigo.

Se separó de él lentamente. Hasta que el único contacto entre ellos fueron las puntas de sus dedos. Fue en ese instante en el que Castiel se desvaneció. Y fue en ese mismo momento en el que ella sintió que la parte de su corazón que la muerte de Gabriel había dejado sana, finalmente se terminaba de hacer añicos, esparciéndose en su interior como lacerantes fragmentos que insistían en recordarle que finalmente lo había perdido todo. Todo lo que amaba se había ido para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4 Al borde del abismo

De regreso pronto con esta historia, aunque no tan pronto como supondría, tomando en cuenta que el fic está prácticamente terminado. Si... soy así. Ya saben que no me gusta mucho improvisar.

Y aún con el peso de 8x17 sobre mi psiquis intento desesperadamente continuar expresando mis sentimientos y expectativas respecto a SPN en mis horrorosas historias...

Llevo días intentando escribir algo acerca de Crowley y Naomi en la Mesopotamia... pero no lo logro! Y en verdad lo estoy necesitando... barajeé todo tipo de ideas para su contexto, desde Salomón hasta Nabucodonosor y Hammmurabi (con jardines colgantes y todo!) y hasta un crossover con el Príncipe de Persia (el juego, no la peli) pero nada sale de mi cabecita hueca... qué se le va a hacer!

Así que tendrán que conformarse solo con la temp 7 (por ahora...)

Espero que les guste este dramático cap lleno de angst en el cual Erika no se toma nada bien la muerte de Cas. Y si quieren me tiran un review. No se olviden que no necesariamente debe ser un halago, pueden comentar si no les gusta ;-)

* * *

**Al borde del abismo**

Alguien tocó a la puerta con tal delicadeza que no habría sido posible oírlo si no fuese por el abrumador silencio que reinaba en el dormitorio.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Erika.

La puerta se entornó ligeramente y Garth asomó su cabeza por ella.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo mirándola con esos ojos siempre llenos de picardía y dulzura.

–Claro que si –respondió sin moverse de la cama, haciendo el inútil esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa.

–Vi el inesperado eclipse y me dije…. Es una señal. Erika me necesita…

Ella sonrió finalmente. Él se sentó a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

–Todo va a estar bien… ya verás.

–Él va a morir, Garth. Lo se…

–No… no lo sabes. Tal vez… ocurra un milagro.

– ¿Otro? Ya van dos…. No habrá una próxima vez. Si la hay… empezaré a creer que Dios en verdad nos ama…lo juro…

–Te tomaré la palabra….

El móvil de Erika interrumpió a Garth. Ella se arrodilló en la cama para buscarlo entre las cobijas.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó nerviosa –Entiendo…. Ok… si… estoy bien… -habló con voz monocorde –bueno… mantenme al tanto… -dijo ya sin poder disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo. –Adiós.

Colgó. Se quedó mirando al vacío, sin pronunciar palabra. Respirando agitada y dificultosamente. Sus mandíbulas apretadas mostraban a las claras que no eran buenas noticias. Una sola vez la había visto así…

– ¿Qué pasó? –indagó Garth.

No obtuvo respuesta. Le quitó el móvil de la mano para investigar con quién había hablado. Reconoció el seudónimo de su más querido mentor.

– ¿Bobby? ¿Era Bobby? ¿Qué te dijo?

Ella seguía sin responder. Aún de rodillas.

–Es Castiel, ¿verdad? –dijo con un tono dulce en su voz pasando la mano por la tensa espalda de la chica. Ella no pareció notar el contacto físico. Parecía ajena a la realidad. –Hey… suéltalo…. Deja salir ese dolor… me asusta verte así.

Súbitamente ella se arrojó entre sus siempre cálidos brazos. Lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Rompió a llorar. Un llanto de dolor, casi histérico.

–Castieeeeeeelllll –chilló. –ESTA MUERTO…. ¿Por qué…..? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios me odia…? ¿Por qué me quita todo lo que amo…?

–Dios no te odia, amiga…. –la consoló con voz queda. –Nadie puede odiarte…. Te lo juro…solo son cosas que pasan… y son asquerosas y son una mierda… pero… no puedes pensar algo así….

–Siiiiiii…. Es mi culpa…. es mi culpa…. Este es mi castigo….

* * *

Finalmente se durmió. Había llorado tanto que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Ahora dormía, con algo de congoja e inquietud. Garth la cubrió con las frazadas, acarició su espalda y se sentó a su lado. No quería dejarla sola.

Cuando despertó, la cabeza le dolía. Se incorporó de la cama, fue al botiquín y buscó analgésicos, luego se dirigió a la cocina. Se tomó los medicamentos ayudada por varios tragos de whisky.

– ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? –le reprochó Christopher –He visto lo que has hecho.

–Solo es una aspirina….

–Que acompañaste con whisky….al menos hubieses comido algo antes….

–El orden de los factores no altera el producto –sentenció.

–Garth tenía razón…. No debiste estar sola…

–Deja de reprocharme… ¿vas a reprocharme todo lo que haga de aquí en adelante?

–Si te empeñas en pasar el resto de la vida haciendo idioteces… pues… si. Y… Crowley estuvo aquí… dijo que volvería si no ibas a verle…

–Solo eso me faltaba… –renegó volviendo a su cuarto llevándose consigo la botella de licor.

* * *

–Se que estás ahí….Fergus. –le dijo a Crowley desde la cama sin molestarse siquiera en voltear a verle.

– ¿Cuánto llevas así?

–No lo se…. –respondió con tono irónico en su voz. Era evidente que había bebido mucho.

Él se sentó en la cama. Le apartó el cabello del rostro con la punta de sus dedos como solía hacer siempre. Ella no se movió.

–No había nada que pudieras hacer….

– ¡TAL VEZ EVITAR QUE HICIERA ESA LOCURA PARA EMPEZAR! –le gritó incorporándose finalmente.

Él la contempló en silencio.

–Fue su decisión. –declaró finalmente.

–Oh… ¿si? ¿No me digas? –le replicó con sarcasmo.

–Nadie lo obligó a tragarse todo eso… ¿Y sabes que pienso?

–No. Y no me interesa.

Se volvió a recostar, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

–Pienso que se lo merece. Ni yo traiciono de esa manera….

– ¿QUIERES QUE TE DIGA LO QUE YO PIENSO? –Ahora volvía a levantarse de un salto.

–No. Pero lo harás de cualquier modo…

–Pienso que lo que Castiel ha hecho no fue otra cosa que salvar tu egocéntrico, ególatra y soberbio culo…. Él era un ángel… mil veces más poderoso que tú…. Y ¡mira lo que le pasó! ¡En lo que se convirtió! ¡¿Dime una cosa Crowley…!? ¿Si hubieses sido tú….? ¿Qué te hubiera ocurrido? ¿Eh? ¿Dímelo…? Lo único que Cas ha hecho ha sido salvarte la vida. Estarías muerto de no ser por él. ¿O por aún, Raphael? ¡Con su soberbia y todo su complejo de Edipo…! Y quién sabe que hubiera sido de todos nosotros.

Crowley escuchó las acusaciones en silencio. Armado de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz de juntar. Erika lo extenuaba, llevándolo a los límites. Siempre era difícil contener toda la ira que ella le podía despertar. Parecía que el único objetivo en la vida de esa muchacha era sacarlo de quicio. Solo para eso vivía. Y para eso estaba él ahí esa noche. Para recordarle que aún le quedaba esa razón para seguir viviendo. Pero era complicado, más porque lo que había dicho era una gran verdad. Había jugado con fuego, y si Castiel (aún sin tener conciencia de ello) no hubiese estado ahí para apagarlo, él estaría muerto.

–En verdad que pareces una remilgada cuando lloras por tu ángeles perdidos…

Esperaba un insulto como respuesta, pero solo recibió indiferencia.

–Tienes que contestarme… hay una dinámica en esto… es de ida y vuelta… -le reprochó.

El silencio no era buen síntoma. "Tal vez es demasiado pronto" pensó Crowley. "Tal vez deba dejarla unos días más".

–Bien… me voy. Volveré pronto… espero que tengas más ganas de charlar a mi regreso. Y no se te olvide, que mientras estás aquí lamentándote todavía hay un mundo allá afuera. No vaya a ser que pierdas alguna otra cosa importante para ti por estar tumbada medio ebria en esa cama… -le advirtió.

Salió por la puerta. Chris lo estaba esperando afuera.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué has hecho con Crowley?

–No tiene sentido insistir por ahora. –observó ignorando el comentario sarcástico sobre su exceso de gentileza –Le daremos más tiempo. Mientras tanto, no la dejes sola…. –dijo con seriedad. –Que no tenga armas ni objetos punzo cortantes con ella. Tampoco drogas o medicamentos. Asegúrate.

– ¿Tú… crees que ella intente….?

-Soy un demonio. He jugado con los sentimientos y la salud mental de la gente por siglos… sé una cosa o dos sobre suicidios…No está demás prevenirnos… –le interrumpió. –Porque el único ángel que estaba dispuesto a resucitarle…. Ya no está con nosotros….

–…Gracias…–dijo Chis, dubitativo.

Crowley se fue sin responder.

* * *

Despertó angustiada. Había tenido una pesadilla cuyo contenido no podía recordar. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana. El gélido aire nocturno enfrió repentinamente su cuerpo empapado, provocándole cierta rigidez. Sentía que el mundo le pesaba sobre la cabeza.

Corrió a su cama, se arrodilló y tanteó debajo de ésta. Buscaba la caja con armas que guardaba ahí. No estaba.

Abrió el último cajón de la repisa. La pequeña Bersa que guardaba ahí tampoco estaba.

Fue al closet. La caja con armas y chuchillos estaba vacía.

Fue al botiquín. Estaba vació.

Empezó a enfurecer. ¿Quiénes se creían para tomar así el control de su vida? ¡Ella era quién decidía! Si quería suicidarse, nadie se lo impediría…

Bajó las escaleras, furibunda.

– ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS MEDICAMENTOS? –gritó.

–Yo los tengo… te estás excediendo en su uso…

–Despierto en medio de la noche con jaqueca ¿y no soy libre de tomar una aspirina?

–No te devolveré tus armas…. Si es lo siguiente que vas a reprocharme. –le dijo su amigo.

Ella no respondió. Tomó su cazadora y salió de la casa, dando un portazo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante un buen rato. Hasta que tuvo tanto frío que no sintió más sus pies ni sus manos. Una licorería llamó su atención. Compró una botella de whisky, de la peor clase, ya que no llevaba demasiado dinero en el bolsillo. No tardó demasiado en vaciarla casi toda, mientras continuaba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

De pronto, y sin quererlo siquiera se encontró en el puente. Caminó con pasos vacilantes hacia la cornisa. Se apoyó en una de sus enormes vigas, contemplando el agua obscura que pasaba por debajo de ella. Se preguntó cómo sería el infierno. Si sería acaso peor que eso. No podía imaginar nada peor que lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora. Y con esa convicción se arrimó aún más al borde, con gran dificultad, provocada por la borrachera. Miró al horizonte que ahora mismo permanecía invisible entre las tinieblas de esa tenebrosa y fría noche.

– ¿POR QUÉ LO PERMITISTE? ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Hizo un silencio, como si estuviese esperando una contestación.

– ¡EH! TE ESTOY HABLANDO, INFELIZ…. ¡OH! CIERTO… SE ME OLVIDABA… DIOS ESTÁ DEMASIADO OCUPADO HACIENDO QUIÉN SABE QUE COSA…. PARA DIGNARSE A RESPONDER EL RECLAMO DE UNA INSIGNIFICANTE…. ABOMINACIÓN COMO YO….

Arrojó la botella al aire. La oyó caer muchos segundos más tarde. Un mareo la obligó a aferrarse a la viga que tenía su lado.

En ese momento, percibió que la altura no le asustaba, al contrario. La enorme distancia entre ella y el agua comenzó a resultarle atractiva. Se soltó de la viga y contempló la obscuridad a sus pies. Miró nuevamente al cielo, murmuró desafiante y con placer:

–Ven a detenerme, hijo de puta….

Y si pensar en nada más, extendió los brazos en cruz y se dejó caer al vacío.


	5. Chapter 5 Los errores de Dios

Hola!

¿Pensaron que no iba a volver? ¡Pft! No tienen tanta suerte:P NO. Simplemente tuve unos días algo complicaditos, muy agitados y con cero momentos apropiados para la concentración. Y a eso le tenemos que sumar que estoy bloqueada de nuevo esperando aquí que San Carver me tire algún buen hilo del que agarrarme para mis próximos fic. ¡Si! ¡Jeremy! Por lo que más quieras... dame un poquitito más de data. Por favor ¿Si?

No voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer a mi nueva lectora (declarada) Raii. Aprecio mucho el valor que tuviste para admitir que te gusta lo que escribo xD y espero no decepcionarte en lo que vendrá. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de contestarte lo hubiese hecho. Desafortunadamente el sistema de comentarios de guests de la web deja bastante que desear.

Esto me viene bien para recordarles que se pueden comunicar conmigo via Tumblr y Twitter (direcciones en mi perfil). En cuanto al blog ya no lo estoy actualizando por cuestiones de tiempo. Aún no decidí si lo eliminaré o no, por el momento está funcionando todavía.

Como observación final debo decir que lo bueno de tener pocos reviews es que disfrutas cada uno de ellos más que un vaso de agua luego de vagar tres días sin detenerte por un ardiente desierto. Me pregunto si los que reciben cientos de notificaciones en sus fics los disfrutan tanto como yo disfruto los pocos comentarios que me llegan. Seguro que si. Pero a mi me gusta pensar que no porque soy mala y egoísta xD

Sin más el cap de hoy.

* * *

**Los errores de Dios.**

_Dedicado a Samandriel /3_

Podía sentir el aire golpear furiosamente su rostro. Su corazón se aceleró y su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina. Todo en una insignificante fracción de segundo. Un breve instante, que fue insuficiente para tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho. Porque antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que una fuerza abrasadora envolvía su cuerpo. Una fuerza que le era familiar. Una fuerza que conocía perfectamente. La gracia de un ángel.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió estaba nuevamente sobre el puente, con ese bello ángel delante de ella. Un ángel sin recipiente, que rompiendo todas las reglas posibles, se había lanzado a la tierra con ferocidad para evitar que se quitara la vida.

– ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando? –le dijo con voz dulce y gentil, sin un ápice de reproche.

– ¿Por qué me detuviste? –le recriminó ella.

Pero lejos de enfadarse, se sintió conmovida. La imagen amigable envuelta en esa mágica y pura luz blanca y la dulce voz de esa criatura celestial la llenaron de un sentimiento de paz.

– ¿Cómo puedes rendirte, después de que Castiel diera su vida por ti, y por toda la humanidad? Te he salvado porque él lo hubiese querido así….tienes que seguir luchando. Un grave peligro acecha a la humanidad…. Debes detener a los Leviatanes… hazlo en por él….

–Leviatanes…. Es lo que Cass gritó antes de morir… -murmuró.

–Así es… tienes que detenerles… tengo que irme… si me descubren en la tierra sin recipiente….

–Lo sé… las reglas…. Gracias…

–No tienes por qué… todos han cuestionado tu amistad con Castiel… pero yo siempre lo he visto bien… y mi padre me perdone, pero hasta he sentido envidia… del amor que se tenían… quisiera que alguien me amara como tú a él….

–Pero me equivoqué tanto….y él lo ha pagado…

–No te culpes. Sigue adelante. El error es parte de la experiencia de ser libre. Es lo que Castiel nos enseñó, aunque la mayoría de nuestros hermanos nunca lo entendió. Ni lo entenderá jamás. Vuelve a casa y prepárate para luchar.

–Lo haré….

El ángel se fue, dejando a Erika envuelta en la obscuridad.

–Espera…. No sé tu… nombre… -le dijo, pero él ya no la oía.

* * *

– ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Chris, alarmado. –te fuiste sin tu móvil… sin nada…

–Solo… fui a dar una vuelta. He aclarado mis ideas.

–Tuve miedo… y… Dios me perdone… pero casi llamo a Crowley para que te ubique…

–No será necesario… se perfectamente donde estoy….

–Luces como si hubieses tenido una experiencia religiosa… o algo así…

–Algo así….

Tomó su móvil y llamó a Bobby.

–Dime todo lo que pasó con Cas.

* * *

Leviatanes… leviatanes… leviatanes… ¿Qué carajo eran esas cosas? No existían referencias a ellos en ninguna parte. La Muerte había dicho algo de seres tan antiguos como la creación misma. También habló de los errores de Dios, lo que invariablemente significaba que se trataba de cosas que nadie conocía. Si eran errores y eran tan antiguos, probablemente nadie hubiese tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ello. Al menos que pudiera dar con alguna otra criatura venida del purgatorio, porque Ellie estaba muerta porque a Crowley se le había ido la mano sacándole información.

–Gracias Crowley, me la has puesto muy fácil… -protestó en soledad y en voz alta.

Los únicos dos seres que tenían conocimiento de los leviatanes no estaban dispuestos a sentarse a la mesa a tomar café con ella y explicarles de que iba todo eso…. De modo que se las debía apañar solita. Y todo mientras seguía intentando averiguar que es lo que Crowley quería con ella.

–Dime que tienes algo….

–No quiero decepcionarte, pero no hay registro alguno de la existencia de esos bichos. No sabemos qué son. Qué quieren. Como se mueven…. –resopló.

–Pues averígualo pronto…

–Si es tan fácil… hazlo tú…

–No… para eso es que tengo becaria…. ¡Oh! Lo lamento… no quise recordarte una época tan infeliz de tu vida…. –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Te odio… -le contestó en tono de voz lastimero, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en ademán de cansancio.

Pasaron los días y Bobby llegó con novedades, si es que así se les podía llamar. Esas cosas habían quemado su casa. De los seres poco sabía. Pero al parecer eran muy voraces, y capaces de adoptar la forma de sus víctimas. No solo la forma, no eran solo un recipiente. Se apropiaban de todo el conocimiento, recuerdos y emociones. Era como si hicieran un clon que fuesen capaces de usar a su antojo. Era como si juntases a todas las criaturas de la creación en un solo y poderoso engendro, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación posible y sacar ventaja de ella. Su única debilidad parecía ser su insaciable apetito, si es que podía considerarse como debilidad, ya que parecía potenciar sus habilidades adaptativas.

* * *

Erika miraba su portátil con absoluta abstracción. Tanta que no notó que Crowley había llegado. Él se quedó parado, contemplándola. Esperando que le hablara. Siquiera que le insultara.

–Estoy aquí, por si no lo has notado.

–Shhhhhhh –dijo ella sin mirarlo, levantando el dedo índice en el aire.

Él se acercó, miró atentamente la pantalla.

–Eso no luce como el informe sobre los leviatanes que te he pedido….

Ella lo ignoró, sin apartar la vista de sus dibujos animados. Él le cerró la tapa del ordenador.

– ¡¿Qué has hecho!? –protestó –Sailor Mars iba a usar su ataque de fuego de Marte….

–Con fuego debería prenderte a ti… ¿qué has estado haciendo?

– ¿Qué te importa? Te dije que te llamaría si tenía algo. ¿Te he llamado? No. Por lo tanto no tengo nada para ti. Ipso facto. ¿A qué has venido?

–A decirte cuánto te amo… –comentó él en tono serio.

– ¿En verdad? –indagó ella con una mueca de confusión.

– ¡NO! ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¿No has visto las noticias?

–Nop. Mi mente necesita un respiro.

–Pues… deberías verlas…

Erika googleó entre las noticias de la web. Los principales titulares eran bastante monótonos. En todos estaban Sam y Dean… ¡asesinando personas!

– ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó mirando seriamente el video de la cámara de seguridad del banco.

–Que los dos leñadores del bosque encantado han tenido un severo brote psicótico, o que algo está pasando… ¡ALGO DE LO QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE TÚ ME DEBERÍAS TENER AL TANTO! Discúlpame. No quise gritarte.

–Son los leviatanes…

–Dime que finalmente tienes algo.

–Lo siento… pero no… solo que…Al parecer son extremadamente peligrosos. Y muy inteligentes.

–Y por lo visto son mis nuevos mejores amigos…. Quiero que los rastrees… estos no son actos aleatorios. Estos seres están organizados, no hay duda. Y su líder ha de ser realmente brillante. Y lo quiero de mi lado…-sentenció señalándose a si mismo con el dedo índice –Búscalo.


	6. Chapter 6 No jueges con monstruos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? :)

Aquí estoy de regreso, luego de una gran odisea... bueno... mentira... bueh... SI: Unos poquitos problemones. ¿O se creen que todo lo que escribo lo invento? No. A veces solo lo magnifico.

Sin entrar en muchos detalles acerca de mi vida íntima (que a nadie interesan, ya lo sé) diré que la principal causa que me mantuvo alejada de esta web a sido una ligera complicación con mi compu, la que no podía reparar yo misma simplemente porque no sé soldar... jeje. Y para mi desgracia, mi reputación de deudora compulsiva ha hecho que nadie quiera fiarme la reparación. Así que ni bien me saqué una deudas de encima corrí a pagarle a mi técnico ¿de confianza? (no ningún técnico es de confianza, lo digo como miembro de dicha comunidad ;-)) y me soldó los muy malditos capacitores.

Y ustedes se preguntarán... Manu: ¿como buena reparadora de pc ¿no tenías acaso buckup de tus fics? La respuesta(s) "en casa de herrero cuchillo de palo" ningún reparador que se respete tiene buckup de sus propias cosas y gente...sin mencionar que no soy buena reparadora, o quizá no soy buena mentirosa, por eso no tengo rédito económico de esta profesión, y si. Tenía buckup pero no tuve mejor idea que irme al ciber con mi único pendrive. Me encontré con un muy famoso virus que evitó que el dispositivo de almacenamiento extraíble se detuviera correctamente... no presté atención a la advertencia que el hijo bobo (osea Windows) me hizo al respecto y... se imaginarán el resto. ADIÓSSSSSSSSS DOCUMENTOS.

O quizá es todo una excusa para justificar que este capítulo es muuuuuuuuy malo y me daba vergüenza publicarlo...

¿Quién sabe? ¿NO? Ustedes deciden.

También estoy un poco alterada por el hiatus y el final de temporada que me dejó medio transtornada y maldiciendo a San Carver por ser tan genial (y por obligarme a reescribir un montón de capítulos de mi próximo fic) Y también lamentando la partida del show de nuestro amado Ben Edlund. Tengo que ser sincera y decir que soy seguidora (aunque no fan) de Revolution y no me he snetido muy feliz con el cambio de staff... pero bueno... nada que hacer. Ben: te deseo lo mejor. Sos el guionista más genial que SPN haya tenido. ¡A esperar la S9 se ha dicho! Lo bueno es que no me mataron a Crowley ni me cerraron el infierno... ni nada de todas esas cosas raras que pretendían hacer estos chicos Winchester... jeje! Aunque reducir al rey del infierno a un tipo que canta Changes y llora que desea ser amado en lo personal me pareció muy poco afortunado. Aunque me lo he tomado con mucha dignidad **se tira al piso y hace berrinche llorando y pataleando y gritando: Crowley es malo y debe seguir siendo el rey del infierno!** Pero igual me gustó. Jeremy. Soy tu fan y te re banco. Y Señor Mark Sheppard: solo puedo decir (y así... tatándolo de usted, de la única manera en que todo el mundo debería dirigirse a su persona a partir de ahora) usted ha estado BRILLANTE.

Sin más aclaraciones... los dejo leyendo.

Hasta la próxima... :D

* * *

**No juegues con monstruos de dientes filosos. **

–Adelante, por favor…. El doctor estará con usted en un momento…

–Gracias.

La enfermera cerró la puerta del consultorio 2 del hospital Sioux Falls General. Erika miró a su alrededor, buscando una vía que demorase al médico un tiempo prudencial. Tomó una jeringa y perforó con ella la manguera de esfigmomanómetro. Corrió a ubicarse en la camilla, justo medio segundo antes de que la puerta volviese a abrirse.

-Bien, señorita Lisinski…. ¿Heather? –dijo el galeno mirando la planilla que ella había llenado momentos antes –Cuénteme por que está aquí….

–Verá… doctor… he tenido mareos repentinos… sensación de desorientación…palpitaciones….

– ¿Alguna otra molestia extraña?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras él comenzaba a auscultar su pecho.

–Retraso en el período… sangrado anormal…

–No estoy embarazada, doctor…

–Es que debo preguntar…. –dijo en tono de disculpa. –Relájese, tomaré su presión arterial.

Colocó el brazalete y comenzó a bombear el aire. Observó detenidamente, con gesto de preocupación. Liberó el aire, y lo volvió a bombear.

– ¿Ocurre algo, doctor?

–Si… la lectura no parece normal… tal vez esté descompuesto… iré por otro. Por favor, aguarde unos minutos.

Ella asintió. Se bajó de la camilla apresuradamente tomó el bolso y extrajo un pequeño dispositivo. Lo conectó a la entrada del modem del ordenador, debajo del escritorio. Comprobó su funcionamiento y volvió a su lugar.

–Bien… aquí está… –dijo el médico, regresando.

Ella sonrió despreocupadamente.

Salía de la consulta y cruzó con una enfermera. La miró muy fijamente. Erika sintió escalofríos por la manera en que la contempló. Intuyó que se había quedado viéndola, y lo comprobó mediante el reflejo del vidrio de una de las puertas que cruzó. Y no solo eso. Comprobó que le estaba siguiendo. Sin modificar el ritmo de su marcha, se desvió hacia las escaleras. Las bajó corriendo, ingresó al piso de abajo. Buscó el elevador y subió al último piso. Luego dio vueltas por la planta, hasta encontrar otro ascensor. Bajó por éste al aparcamiento y por ahí salió finalmente al exterior.

* * *

–Está hecho –dijo ya en el coche, hablando por su móvil –ahora tendremos acceso a todas las comunicaciones, incluidas las cámaras web incorporadas en los ordenadores de los escritorios y cámaras de vigilancia que también se manejan con el mismo servidor… Si… lo sé… pero no podemos arriesgarnos a mandar demonios, o utilizar hechicería, Crowley. No sabemos si pueden percibirlo. Vamos a monitorearlos. Tarde o temprano deberán comunicarse con quién sea que esté al mando, aunque no sea el líder, es probable que lo podamos usar para llegar a él… Crowley: esto no me gusta nada. Creo que no deberíamos ni siquiera pensar en acercarnos…. No… solo… solo es una corazonada… y sabes que se me dan muy bien con los seres sobrenaturales. Además… Creo que alguien me ha seguido al salir del hospital… No. La he perdido…. Pero… me miró… no sé… como si me conociera… estoy preocupada…

–No. Crowley. –afirmó Erika evidenciando sarcasmo luego de una larga pausa que el monólogo del demonio le obligara a hacer –esto no tiene que ver con mi intimidad sexual…

– ¡Gracias por recordármelo! John no era mi novio y no lo llamaré para acostarme con él, no tengo abstinencia sexual…en todo caso tú estás ocupando ese puesto ahora, ¿o tal vez estoy confundida? –continuaba con sarcasmo – ¡OH! ¿Estaba equivocada? …. Es bueno saberlo…Ok… te tendré al tanto. ¡Maldito demonio misógino! –vociferó luego de cortar la llamada.

Un mensaje de texto interrumpió sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"¿Sabes? Puedo oírte…" se leía con el remitente de Crowley.

–Maldito entrometido sinvergüenza. –protestó Erika contemplando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil como si del rostro mismo de Crowley se tratase –¡TE ODIO! –Finalizó.

Un nuevo mensaje: "Yo también, cariño"

Ella contuvo su berrinche y la ira que el rey del infierno le despertaba, arrancó el auto y emprendió el regreso a casa.

* * *

– ¿Se encuentra el doctor Gaines? –preguntó a la recepcionista.

–Si…

Entró sin anunciarse.

–Tenemos una posible complicación. Erika Orson estuvo aquí. La seguí, pero se escabulló…

– ¿Esa muchachita problemática que el ángel tanto cuidaba?

– ¿Qué hago?

-Averigua a qué ha venido.

–Ya lo he hecho… una consulta…bajo el seudónimo de Heather Lisinski, nada relevante, al parecer.

–Llamaré a Edgar… y veremos que hacer.

* * *

–Vaya…. Hola Edgar… -murmuró Erika para sí misma observando la pantalla del ordenador. –Ilústrame… tú no eres el líder… ese no ha de salir de su cueva, pero tú… vas a llevarme hasta él…

Contempló como Edgar arrancaba el dispositivo transmisor que había colocado en el consultorio.

–No me preocupa… ya he visto tu rostro… engendro asqueroso. –afirmó dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

* * *

–Quiero buenas noticias. –comentó Crowley.

–Tengo noticias… no son buenas…

–Habla –ordenó ansioso.

–Ellos sabían quién era yo…. Lo que no sé es ¿cómo…? tal vez de cuando estaban dentro de Cass…. Lo que ignoro es que tanto saben…

– ¿Y el líder? ¿Tienes su identidad?

-No. Solo un nombre: Dick.

– ¿Dick? –preguntó incrédulo – ¿el líder de las criaturas más poderosas de la creación se apoda Dick?

–Aparentemente….

* * *

–Richard Roman enterprises… no puedo arriesgarme a entrar ahí… -se dijo a sí misma, contemplando las lujosas instalaciones asediadas por un sin fin de agentes de seguridad privada –Pero para todo lo demás… está Wikipedia….

* * *

–Vaya… vaya… vaya… Richard Roman… te has vuelto listo de repente…. –le comentó a Crowley contemplando los resultados de búsqueda de noticias…

–No me digas… -opinó el demonio sarcásticamente.

–Al parecer ha hecho grandes negocios desde hace algún tiempo…. Justamente una semana más tarde de que esas cosas se llevaran a Cas.

–Richard…. El diminutivo de Richard es…. ¡Dick!

–Bingo… Richard de pronto se apoda Dick… y es un chico listo… ahí tienes a tu hombre… ahora ve… y métete en las fauces del tiburón….

–Oh… por favor… el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

–Les he estado oyendo charlar durante casi 48 horas. Esas cosas no quieren amigos… y luego no digas que no te lo avisé.

* * *

–Señor Roman… -dijo la amable voz de Crowley. –Sentí que era tiempo de que nos conociéramos en persona.

Dick se volvió a observar a su inesperado visitante. Éste sostenía algo entre sus manos.

–Soy Crowley. Dirijo el infierno.

–Si. Si. Por supuesto. Estoy ciento por ciento de acuerdo. Era tiempo de que nos conociéramos.

–Un obsequio. –dijo el demonio descubriendo una cesta con muffins.

–No deberías haberte molestado –replicó Dick. –Amo los muffins

–Cien por ciento úvulas de bebés orgánicas. Sin gluten.

–Que considerado.

Crowley depositó la cesta sobre el asiento de la limusina, acercándola a Roman.

–Iré al grano, Señor Roman –dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre sus piernas.

–Por favor. Dick.

–Dick. –corrigió Crowley ya saboreando lo que creía era un absoluto logro. –Tú y yo controlamos grandes intereses. Los cuales creo firmemente, podríamos fusionar, para beneficio de los dos.

– ¿Te parece?

–Lo sé. Hablando honestamente... deberíamos ser amigos, tú y yo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los seríamos?

–Bueno, yo te traje aquí. –respondió el de negro algo perturbado –Dick. Encontré la manera de abrir la puerta del purgatorio –su mente ágil y brillante improvisaba una respuesta satisfactoria que complaciera a su futuro socio.

–De robar hasta la última alma, querrás decir. –agregó Dick ante el asombro de Crowley. –Tú y ese ángel amigo tuyo. No me drogues y lo llames romance.

–Cre… creo que me has malentendido –empezaba a ponerse auténticamente nervioso.

–Ahora es tu turno de escuchar –dijo el leviatán con serenidad y aire de superioridad –Preferiría nadar a través de basura caliente –ahora su expresión cambiaba de la gentileza al infinito desprecio y repugnancia –que trabar amistad con una mutación que se alimenta del fondo como tú.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

–Tus demonios son feos, flojos putos caza fortunas. Son menos que los humanos, y ellos no son buenos por mucho hasta que los sumerges en salsa de ajo. Nunca trabajaría contigo, Crowley. De hecho si no estuviese ocupado con cosas mejores, yo mismo borraría a toda tu especie de la faz del universo. Y se lo merecerían. ¿Estamos claros?

–Conserva los muffins. –dijo Crowley desapareciendo, claramente ofendido ante el gesto de satisfacción de Dick

* * *

–Quiero muerto a ese Dick.

– ¿Qué quieres muerto qué cosa? –dijo Erika fingiendo no comprender de que hablaba Crowley.

–Si. Ya sé. "Esas cosas no quieren amigos… y luego no digas que no te lo avisé." –la remedó. –Lo estás disfrutando. Lo sé.

–No te das una idea de cuanto…

* * *

N del A:

Bueno: dos aclaraciones finales:

La primera. En la escena en que Erika habla con Crowley por celular me pareció más divertido poner solo lo que ella decía para que ustedes pudieran imaginar lo que él le estaba diciendo. Eso... y que no se me ocurría como constrir el diálogo... con sinceridad debo confesarlo.

La segunda. En la escena final... la gracia está en pensar que lo que se lee es un doblaje. Es decir, el chiste estaría si el diálogo se llevase a cabo en inglés... pero no me pude resistir... solo de recordar a Crowley preguntándole a los boys "Did you meet that Dick...? me hace morir de risa...tenía que usarlo...

Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7 Zozobra

Bueno. Nueva actualización sin mucho para agregar.

Simplemente agradecer a quienes han visitado ésta historia (y las demás). Y a Raii por todo su entusiasmo y apoyo. No sé se publicaré esa historia sobre Growley que te entusiasmó, para tu tranquilidad si escribí algo. Queda ver si es o no publicable (jeje) pero intentaré con todas mis fuerzas y mi nula inteligencia que vea la luz. Este es el punto en el que confieso que soy más persuasiva que inteligente y/o sabia a la hora de escribir y no me enorgullece para nada.

Un saludo y mi deseo de que no se aburran demasiado con este capítulo break.

**Zozobra.**

¿Cómo seguir cuando sientes que todo ha terminado? Cuando sientes que ya no hay nada por qué luchar. Cuando sientes que ya no te quedan más palabras, más pensamientos, más ideas…que ya no hay nada para decir.

Por más que un ángel anónimo le hubiese dicho que aún la necesitaban, que no se rindiera… era tan difícil…

Y para peor… había empezado a soñar con Castiel. Lo veía en sus sueños, lo veía allí, parado, mirándole, igual que aquella noche en el parque cuando lo vio en su recipiente humano por primera vez. La observaba con mirada interrogante, mas nada decía. Y ella quería correr hacia él, pero no podía moverse. Se sentía aferrada al piso. Luego la tierra se abría y caía precipitadamente hacia el infierno. Solo que ésta vez, Cas no la tomaba entre sus brazos. La miraba con una suerte de indiferencia mezclada con pena. Como si entendiera solo a medias lo que estaba pasando. Como si no supiera quién era ella, aunque no obstante se notaba su miedo y pesar al verla caer.

Se levantaba asfixiada, se sentía extraviada. Deseaba morir, cada noche cuando finalmente cerraba los ojos, y al despertar era en lo primero que pensaba. Y una botella de cerveza era la primera cosa que sus manos tocaban al abandonar la cama, o el sitio que la hubiese reemplazado en esa oportunidad. Pero su corazón se empeñaba en continuar latiendo, tan solo para fastidiarla.

Odiaba a Dios, por haber permitido que Cas se fuera. Odiaba los ángeles por no haber estado junto a su hermano. Y odiaba a Crowley porque le negaba sistemáticamente el derecho de ser arrastrada al averno, derecho que él mismo le había impuesto como condición. Y odiaba a ese ángel que le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir y que le había alentado a hacerlo. La mayoría de los días no eran más que una sumatoria de odios y reproches. De rencores.

Estaba totalmente consciente de que ese ángel tenía razón. De que no podía rendirse, que aún había batallas que luchar. Una guerra se había declarado. Porque Dick Roman había pulsado el botón de lanzamiento de misil al maltratar nada más y nada menos que a Crowley, pero era muy duro abrir los ojos cada día. Estaba segura que Castiel le hubiese dicho que tenía que luchar hasta el fin. Pero su alma se negaba a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para salir adelante. De nuevo tenía a la humanidad sobre los hombros, pero esta vez no era capaz ni siquiera de valerse por si misma.

Muchas personas habían quedado atrás. Eso no resultaba tan duro. Pero perder a Castiel para siempre, pensar que no volvería a sentir esa sensación de libertad que le provocaba la simple contemplación de esa intensa mirada azul profundo. Ni qué decir de refugiarse entre sus brazos. El incomparable bienestar que sus cálidos abrazos le habían regalado tantas veces.

"Ay… Castiel. Daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras bien. Daría hasta nuestra amistad por que estuvieras con vida. Sería feliz si regresaras aunque no recordases ni un solo instante de todo lo que pasamos juntos, quizá que fuese yo la que no te recordase" pensó, con tanta pero tanta fuerza, de la misma manera que lo había deseado noche tras noche desde su irremediable y dolorosa partida.

Ese dolor en la boca del estómago que insistía en regresar ante el recuerdo de aquella noche. Esas náuseas que el simple pensamiento de lo irremediable le traía. El inevitable deseo de aniquilar al mundo entero, al cielo y al infierno con un solo parpadeo. Esa ira que se instalaba y que se negaba a abandonarle. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para evitar convertirse en una asesina serial. Y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de las veces era incapaz de llorar. Como si ya no le quedase ni una sola lágrima para derramar. Llorar hubiese sido un consuelo moderado.

* * *

–¿En qué pensabas, Erika? –preguntaba Christopher –¡¿DIME EN QUÉ PENSABAS CUANDO TE ORDENÉ DISPARAR Y NO LO HICISTE!?

–Chris, por favor, cálmate. Solo cometió un error... es una niña... –Bobby intentaba mediar en la discusión que se había generado hacía casi una hora arriba de la Suv de Christopher y continuaba en la sala de estar de Erika.

– ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEBÍA IR...! TÚ INSISTISTE –gritaba con sarcasmo –¡ERIKA... TIENES QUE PONER TU MENTE EN OTRA COSA...DIJISTE!

–Linda –interrumpió Garth –no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir...nadie te culpará por hacerlo... pero creo que sería un buen momento para que todos reflexionemos... y no para echarnos culpas en cara...

–Cállate, Garth. –reprochó ella

–Chicos... vamos... –Bobby volvía a tratar de calmar las aguas –Esas cosas pasan.

–NO. ¿Sabes por qué pasan éstas cosas, Bobby? Por ese maldito demonio que siempre está rondándola...

–¡Ya tenías que meter en esto a Crowley...!

–Hija, Crowley puede haber hecho muchas cosas por ti, y por nosotros. Pero Chris dice algo muy cierto. Es un demonio. Y es muy probable que esté haciendo todo a su alcance para separarte de las personas que amas...Y parece que tú te sigues fiando de él...

–Él nunca me ha fallado... –murmuró ella

– ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Chris, horrorizado.

–Lo que oíste...

–Ja... estás más desorientada de lo que esperábamos...

–Chris... –vovlió a interrumpir Garth – ella no trata de decir lo que tú crees...solo está confundida. Necesita tiempo.

–No Garth... es evidente que lo prefiere a nosotros...

–NO Chris.. –aclaró Erika –es evidente que él me comprende mejor que tú...

–¿Sabes qué pensaría tu padre de lo que estás diciendo?

–NO, Chris... no lo sé. Y dudo que tú lo sepas. Él está muerto... ¡ESTÁ MUERTO POR MI CULPA! También mamá... –lloraba desconsoladamente –y Gabe y Cass también murieron por mi causa...no sé lo que papá pensaría. Porque... ¿sabes? ¡Demonios! ¡TODOS LO CONOCÍAN EXCEPTO YO! –gritó histérica, golpeándose el pecho.

–Quizá por eso deberías escucharnos... –dijo Chris abandonando la habitación.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

–Erika... sé que no sentías deseos de ir de caza. Quizá Chris no debió obligarte –dijo Bobby –Y quizá tienes razón, en que necesitas más tiempo. Y también tienes razón en que hay cosas sobre tus padres que merecías saber... pero, hija, eso no significa que no los conocieras. Sé lo doloroso que todo esto es para ti. Pero debes estar alerta. Porque los leviatanes no se detendrán ante nada. Y sin duda te buscarán. Nos buscarán a todos...

Erika miró a Bobby y a Garth y agregó suplicante:

–Déjenme sola... por favor...

–Lo haremos, hija. Pero llámanos si nos necesitas. –le rogó Bobby.

Garth la abrazó y susurró en su oído:

–En verdad... llámanos. Por favor. Llámame.

–Estaré bien, Garth... de verdad. Ya váyanse.

* * *

Erika tomó una ducha y se fue a la cama. Su cabeza era un revoltijo. Si alguna vez había estado confundida era en éste preciso momento de su vida. Había fallado en lo único en lo que no se debía permitir fallar: al apretar el gatillo. Era lo único para lo que sentía que había nacido y no había podido hacerlo bien... por que los ojos de Cas se habían atravesado en su mente si razón aparente... Estaba tan avergonzada. Y nadie parecía notarlo.

¿Cómo se atrevían todos a decirle qué debía sentir? ¿O cómo reaccionar? ¿O cómo superarlo? ¿O cómo comportarse? Si nadie era capaz de ponerse en sus zapatos. Si nadie era capaz de sentir lo que ella sentía. Se sentía tal sola. Tan desahuciada. Tan desamparada. Como si observase el universo desde detrás de un vidrio y de pronto fuese incapaz de conectarse con él. Mirándolo avanzar sin ella formar parte de su evolución. Le exigían todo y a la vez le negaban todo. Hasta el derecho de rendirse. Deseaba esconderse de todo y de todos. Que nadie volviese a encontrarle jamás. Se sentía destruida, pero de alguna extraña manera, se sentía avergonzada, y ni siquiera comprendía por qué. ¿Cómo puede todo el mundo pretender saber qué era mejor para ella? ¿Decirle cómo debía comportarse? Si tan solo pudieran estar un par de horas en su lugar. Pero era inútil. Ellos siempre tenían una respuesta. Respuestas huecas y ensayadas. De manual. Básicas. De psicólogo improvisado.

De pronto, Crowley volvía a aparecer frente a ella como el más honesto. ¡Qué ironía! Ni un solo instante le había reprochado nada. Aceptaba su sufrimiento. Pero no le reprochaba nada. Ni una demora. Ni un desgano. Ni una mala respuesta. Ni un desplante. Ni un gesto grosero. Todo lo dejaba pasar con pasmosa naturalidad.

En ese mar de angustia, parecía la única isla en donde encallar. Una isla árida, peligrosa y cómplice. Sin duda. Casi un espejismo. Pero en ese momento, era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Un lugar en donde reposar. Tranquila o furiosa. Triste o enojada. Angustiada o rabiosa. No importaba. Él siempre guardaba un comprensivo silencio. Y a veces hasta le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella reposaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Regalándole un silencioso refugio. Cada paso la apartaba más del mundo y la acercaba más a ese misterioso, desconcertante y extraño ser. Sin darse cuenta se hundía cada vez más en sus peligrosos brazos.


	8. Chapter 8 Perfidia

Bueno. Aquí voy de nuevo. Con el ánimo por el suelo... Y tremendo desgano. Y haciendo tiempo mientras espero la S9... y trato de hacer una coherente S8 de todas mis anotaciones y capítulos a medio escribir en los que estoy trabajando muy de a poquito.

Ya les había advertido que esta historia era muy hurt/comf más tirando a drama, de modo que para aquellos lectores que se estén preguntando ¿cuándo viene lo bueno? ¿cuándo va a pasar algo?, les diré: falta bastante.

Aprovecho para agradecer a la gente que ha estado leyendo mis primeras dos historias. Espero que hayan sido de su agrado. Están invitados a dejar sus comentarios, aún si son negativos. Pero eso ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio y ni yo misma sigo ese consejo. :)

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Perfidia**

Ejecutar un plan maestro de esta envergadura era un asunto delicado. Se requería planificación, logística, tiempo y en este caso en particular una infinita paciencia. No podía dar ni un paso en falso. Y si bien ya no respondía a esa chiquilla caprichosa de Lilith, no tenía dudas de que nadie mejor que ella conocía el cielo y el infierno y las intenciones y objetivos de ambos lados. Aunque estuviese muerta tenía que seguir el camino que le había marcado. Porque su voluntad era cambiar las reglas del juego, y esa era una idea terriblemente atractiva. Porque a Lilith no le faltaba inteligencia. Lo que le había jugado en contra era ese espíritu infantil que traía del Edén. Sus caprichos y debilidades lo habían arruinado todo. Pero él continuaría. Y aún más. Había mejorado los planes.

Había recibido mucha ayuda. De Gabriel más que de ningún otro. Él le había puesto las cosas mucho más sencillas. Erika aún no superaba su muerte, y para colmo, ahora había perdido al bueno de Cas. Y ella, una vez más, era uno de las principales eslabones de la cadena de incidentes que derivaron en esa pérdida. Sonrió para sí mismo. Se lamentaba de no poder enviar tarjeta de agradecimiento a ninguno de los dos. La culpa que Erika sentía la estaba corroyendo. Aunque no de la manera que él esperaba. Ella era increíblemente fuerte. Tenía un gran espíritu. No se doblegaba con facilidad. Ahora se veía como un obstáculo, pero Crowley estaba seguro de que sería el punto más fuerte sobre el cual apoyarse más adelante. Y era sin duda lo que la había traído hasta él. Tal como Lilith lo había dicho. Eso, y el instinto natural de desobediencia que habitaba en su sangre.

Disfrutaba de su compañía, más allá de que muchas veces le sacaba de sus casillas. Daba gusto trabajar con ella. Era un gran orgullo para él. Y a duras penas conseguía controlar el deseo de presumirla frente a todos. Pero no podía. Tenía que ser paciente. Tenía que resguardarla de sus enemigos, pero principalmente de ella misma. Erika era demasiado lista. Y tenaz. No le creía. Y no se rendiría hasta averiguar lo que tramaba.

Y ahora era el momento para cavar profundo. Ella estaba desbordada, y con la guardia baja. Porque cuando superase lo de Castiel, que sin duda lo haría, volvería a estar alerta. Pero no quedaba mucho por hacer. Solo aguardar el quiebre definitivo. Y ante semejante recompensa casi todo era tolerable.

Pero, ¿cuál sería la gracia de tener una dulce princesita obediente a su lado? Si hubiese sido así, él la hubiese descartado rápidamente por mero aburrimiento. Erika era eficiente pero también temperamental, desobediente, grosera, reacia e instintiva y todo eso era lo que él amaba de ella. Le entretenía los desafíos e interrogantes que le presentaba. Cada día era una caja de Pandora con esa muchacha.

Ella se veía a sí misma como una oveja descarriada. Los demás la veían de la misma forma. Pero Erika estaba lejos de ser eso. Ella era una loba feroz, hambrienta y peligrosa, suelta en mitad de ese rebaño al que creía pertenecer. Con la influencia correcta sería capaz de guiarlo o tal vez se las comería a todas.


	9. Chapter 9 Querido Bobby

Bien. Ante todo me disculpo por eta demora. Pero lamentablemente no he tenido mucho ánimo siquiera de ponerme a revisar los borradores. Y además esta depre me tiene totalmente bloqueada. No he escrito una oración en todo este tiempo. Y aquí estaba, intentando combatir el insomnio, y después de leer un par de spoilers esperanzadores acerca de la season 9 me decidí a darle lo últimos toques a este capítulo. Me hubiese gustado que fuese más triste, y en un principio se trataba solo de Bobby, pero al final le agregué algo nuevo en lo que estoy trabajando. Espero poder desarrollarlo. Y si no... quedará como trasfondo de la crisis emocional de Erika.

Reii: una vez más agradezco tu apoyo. Tenés razón con el capítulo 6, era terrible (hasta el nombre es feo... jeje), me dio mucho trabajo, y hasta pensé en descartarlo, pero la verdad lo necesitaba para seguir la línea de la historia, pero eso fue lo mejor que saqué.

Un saludo. Y de nuevo gracias a todos los que me visitan. :)

* * *

**Querido Bobby.**

Cuando recibió esa llamada de teléfono no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Crowley: "Y no se te olvide, que mientras estás aquí lamentándote todavía hay un mundo allá afuera. No vaya a ser que pierdas alguna otra cosa importante para ti por estar tumbada medio ebria en esa cama…"

"Maldita sea… maldito sea Dick Roman, malditos sean todos….Esto también ha pasado por mi culpa…." Pensó.

La desesperada voz de Sam le contaba que Roman había herido de gravedad a Bobby, quién justo ahora agonizaba en una cama de hospital….y de nuevo ella era la responsable.

–Sam. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…por Dean o por Bobby, lo que sea. Solo pídelo. –le dijo.

Horas más tarde abría la puerta de su casa a un afligido Garth, quien se hundía entre sus brazos con el dolor a flor de fiel.

–…Se ha ido…. –dijo apretando los dientes mientras las lágrimas humedecían el hombro de Erika.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte, acompañándolo con su propio llanto. Todo el mundo quería a Bobby. Él había dejado huella en sus corazones, y marcado el camino correcto siempre. Sin excepción. Era un guía para todos. Sin él se sentían perdidos. No había nada que él no supiera, ni dato que se le escapara, siempre dispuesto a extender la mano a quién lo necesitase. En la caza y en la vida. Siempre podías contar con Bobby Singer. Había sido padre, maestro, amigo, compañero. Y lo había sido de cualquiera que hubiese tenido la suerte de cruzarse en su camino. O la desventura. Como se prefiera ver. Pero a Erika siempre le gustaba pensar que la tragedia de un evento sobrenatural era un precio razonable a pagar si de eso resultaba que alguien como Bobby entraba en tu vida.

Abrazó a Garth hasta que se quedó dormido. O hasta que ella se quedó dormida. No estaba segura de quién lo había hecho primero.

* * *

Se encontró parada en medio de una cocina, no supo cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí. Miró por la ventana, tratando de descubrir un indicio de la ubicación en la que se encontraba, sus ojos se toparon con un jardín cubierto de nieve. La decoración del lugar y de las casas vecinas indicaba que era Navidad, o bien alguna fecha cercana a ella.

"Muy bien Erika..." se dijo a sí misma "No sabes dónde estás, ni que ocurre... pero lo descubrirás y saldrás de aquí..."

– ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Eh? –interrumpió una voz familiar.

Erika se volvió hacia él. No era posible lo que había escuchado... ¿acaso era él?

– ¿Papá...? –balbuceó confundida.

–Barajé la teoría de que habías huido con la ensalada, pero creo que ofendí ligeramente a tu marido –dijo en tono jocoso.

– ¿Mi marido...? –dijo tocando su dedo anular para posteriormente comprobar visualmente la existencia de un anillo de bodas.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, linda? Estás extraña... –le comentó tomándola del rostro –Sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿ok? Tu madre no se va a enterar... –le susurró al oído justo antes de besarle amorosamente la frente.

"¿Papá y yo... cómplices...? ¿Desde cuándo...?" pensó.

–Gracias papá, estoy bien. –dijo ella, emocionada mirando a sus pequeños pero hermosos ojos celestes.

–¿Segura? Porque luces asustada... ¿has visto algo raro? ¿quieres que eche un vistazo afuera? No es problema...

–¡No! No es eso... –se apresuró a aclarar. –Es... solo... que... por un instante... no sabía...

–¿...a qué habías venido...? –le interrumpió él.

–Si... eso... –respondió aún nerviosa.

–El mal de mi familia... –comentó Mark riendo –lamento que lo hayas heredado, nena. Me llevo el vino –finalizó la charla tomando una botella de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta de vaivén.

Erika intentó seguirlo, pero al cruzar la entrada, justo en el preciso momento en el que sus ojos verían el resto de la sala, despertó. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla. La secó rápidamente con la palma de su mano una vez que tomó consciencia de que estaba soñando.

Miró a su alrededor. La habitación, su habitación. Recordó que se había acostado junto a Garth.

Pero ese sueño... había sido tan real... casi... casi podía oler el aftershave de su padre. Podría jurar que estaba impregnado en su ropa.

* * *

Bajó la escalera y encontró a Garth en la cocina. Él ya se había levantado. Le sonrió desde la mesa sobre la cual tomaba café.

– ¿Te sirvo uno? –le dijo levantando la taza.

–….Yo…. –respondió desconcertada –….si…gracias.

El sirvió el café en una taza y se lo llevó hasta su lugar en la mesa. Ella lo observaba como si fuese lo más extraño que hubiese visto nunca.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –indagó el joven.

–…yo…. No. Si… es que… -hizo una pausa. No sabía cómo continuar –…es que Bobby murió ayer, y tú… llegaste destruido… y ahora… preparas el desayuno…

– ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? –preguntó sonriendo.

Hubo un silencio, pero no era incómodo. Más bien parecía que él le daba espacio a la mente de ella para reflexionar.

– ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Sentarme a llorar? Erika: ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que Bobby me enseñó?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Que los dos ya estábamos muertos el día que nos conocimos. Me dijo: "lo que no soy capaz de decirte con seguridad, es cuál de nosotros morirá primero…." Y es por eso que jamás permito que me quede una sola cuenta pendiente. Ni la más mínima. Eso es lo que él me enseñó. Perdona y sigue adelante. Y eso es algo que tú aún no has aprendido.

Hablaba con una gran emoción. Sus ojos estaban llenos de afecto, y en parte de tristeza, pero Garth no permitía que esa tristeza le arrastrase. No. La convertía en algo positivo, y continuaba adelante. Erika sentía una gran admiración por él. Garth era alguien superior en todos los aspectos.

–Estás rara... –comentó.

–¿Has tenido un sueño durante el cual no estabas seguro de estar dormido o despierto?

–Probablemente...

–Soñé con mi padre... fue tan real... que al despertar... no sé... –suspiró al encontrarse sin palabras.

–No me sorprende. –afirmó él –Bobby y Mark eran buenos amigos. Su muerte te trajo sentimientos de culpa, y éstos, recuerdos de tu padre... pero créeme: no es tu culpa. Y lo aclaro porque sé que estás culpándote ahora mismo.

–Es que... sentí que había algo más... como si hubiese perdido algo.

–Lo has perdido, Erika. Todos hemos perdido.


	10. Chapter 10 Enemigo al acecho

WOW! ¿Qué es este extraño e-mail de Fanfiction...? ¡Un nuevo seguidor...! *llora de felicidad*

Muchas gracias isdur por seguir esta historia, pero como le digo a todos: seguramente mi falta de talento te decepcionará tarde o temprano :D

Mis disculpas a mi escasos pero fieles (y muy apreciados) lectores por la tremenda demora en actualizar, pero les cuento que sigo sin escribir ni una línea. Cero inspiración. Espero que se me pase pronto.

En cuanto a este cap solo diré que lo he revisado hasta el cansancio con la clara impresión de que le falta "algo"y había prometido que sería un cap fenomenal y no termina de conformarme. Pero al fin me dije: basta de vueltas y a publicar.

Nota aparte fue el título que se me acaba de ocurrir. Está inspirado en el título de una excelente película (Enemy at the gates su nombre original) que recomiendo mucho.

Un saludo! Y comentan si tienen ganas :D

* * *

**Enemigo al acecho.**

–Bueno… aquí están… tu pedido completo –dijo el hombre robusto de gruesa barba al tiempo que depositaba en el mostrador la caja que cargaba momentos antes –Aunque francamente no puedo entender para qué puedes necesitar granadas de gas… rellenas de desengrasante…

–Oh… ¡vamos, Peter! –comentó Erika –apuesto a que no es lo más extraño que un cazador te haya pedido….

–Te puedo asegurar que si lo es. ¿Es que planeas lavarles la boca con jabón a los demonios? ¿Esa es tu nueva táctica?

Erika rió con ganas. Peter era un genio en la modificación de armas, en especial de armas de guerra. Sus padres, al igual que incontable cazadores, les habían comprado desde siempre. Y para él proveerles de su material bélico era también su negocio familiar. Era un genio. Un artista, podría decirse. Una mezcla perfecta de experiencia, talento, imaginación y buena predisposición.

Ella extrajo un sobre muy abultado del interior de su morral y lo depositó en el mostrador junto a la caja de armas.

– ¡Vaya, niña! ¿Cuándo te sacaste la lotería? Nunca me habías pagado un pedido tan grande en efectivo y de una sola vez –comentó extrañado observando el contenido del sobre.

–Tengo nuevos contactos… –dijo ella misteriosamente, mostrando el poco ánimo que tenía para explicar esa situación. –Cuídate, Peter. Te necesitamos.

–Lo haré.

La verdad es que Erika podía abastecerse en cualquier lado. Los demonios de Crowley eran capaces de proveerla decentemente, pero gente como Peter era indispensable.

En eso pensaba cuando bajaba de su auto y entraba a su casa. Deseaba fervientemente tener una tarde y/o noche decentes. Sin que nada la interrumpiera. Sentarse a ver algún partido de fútbol o quizá una mala peli de terror clase B. O en su defecto viejos episodios de alguno de sus animés favoritos. Pero deseaba fervientemente desconectarse un rato.

Llevó la caja de armas al refugio del sótano. Se llevó algunas granadas consigo, las que depositó en varios sitios de la casa. Luego guardó la compra en el refri, excepto aquellas cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena.

Estaba trasladando las verduras a la sartén cuando sus pies tropezaron con algo. Algo invisible, pero tangible.

–Oh… por favor…Nukky. Deberías cuidar de mí, no estorbarme. ¿Cómo te las ingenias para estar siempre en el medio…? ¿No se supone que vives en la sombra o algo así? Otra vez la maldita mitología me ha vuelto a engañar… ¡Mírame! Hablando con un perro del infierno…un sábado a la noche… ¡Soy toda una ganadora!

Un rato más tarde se sentaba en la cama. Con su comida sobre la mesita de noche, revisó su colección de DVDs y seleccionó uno. Encendió la tele y el reproductor, tomó el control remoto y se recostó a comer en la cama. Pensó que si su madre hubiese estado ahí para verla le habría regañado instantáneamente.

A los pocos minutos sintió que algo subía a su cama. Algo inmenso, que casi no cabía en la superficie de la misma.

–Nukky… ya te he dicho que no te subas a la cama… Crowley ha de tener alguna regla sobre eso… ¡Quítate…! –exclamó empujándolo –Él se enfadará…

La bestia pareció responder relamiendo el rostro de la chica.

–Oh… de acuerdo. Tú ganas… pero no te daré comida.

Y cómo si intentara molestarla adrede buscó su mano con el hocico… o lo que Erika pensó que era el hocico…

– ¿No ves cómo eres…? No tengo trozos de muertos… solo es pollo con vegetales… lo ves… –dijo tomando un espárrago –son espárragos… los cerberos no comen espárragos…

El perro le quitó la verdura de la mano y se la comió.

–Bueno… parece que sí… –dijo con incredulidad.

Contempló pensativa por un momento el espacio en la cama que imaginó que el animal ocupaba.

–Creo que soy tu única amiga… pero eso no es lo peor… creo que tú eres mi único amigo… –comentó con tristeza, buscándolo para acariciarlo –Ven aquí… no puedo verte chico… –continuó ofreciéndole un trozo de pollo que la bestia devoró en una fracción de segundo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

* * *

Colocó el plato en la cama para que el perro comiera las sobras, las que consistían en casi todo lo que había preparado. Había perdido el apetito. No sabía por qué. Ocupó su mente en las imágenes animadas, las cuales despertaban su fascinación aún cuando conocía de sobra desde los diálogos y hasta la música.

Un gruñido del cerbero la sacó de su concentración.

– ¿Qué pasa…? –le preguntó.

Apagó la tele y escuchó con detenimiento. No oía nada, pero tenía la impresión de que algo no andaba bien.

–Claro…¿Era mucho pedir una noche tranquila? –preguntó con sarcasmo –Quédate aquí –le ordenó a la bestia –te llamaré si te necesito.

Se levantó, tomó su pistola y se la guardó en la cintura. Avanzó firme pero sigilosamente. Revisó todas las habitaciones de la planta alta, hizo lo propio en la planta baja. Nada. Bajó al sótano. Solo silencio.

"Tal vez fue mi imaginación" pensó. "Pero si fue así… ¿por qué se alertó el perro?" se dijo a sí misma.

Se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando una figura emergió de la obscuridad, atacándola. Quedó atontada en el suelo, maldiciéndose por su falta de precaución. Estaba acorralada, en la semi penumbra, por un atacante desconocido y en la única habitación que sólo tenía una entrada.

Retrocedió arrastrándose. Sacó su arma y disparó. Cuatro disparos. Todos certeros. Ninguno de ellos pareció detener al agresor.

–Hierro consagrado… ¡qué bien se siente…! –exclamó el agresor.

–Leviatán… -murmuró ella.

– ¿Me pregunto si eres tan dura cómo dicen….?

Ella se puso de pie y le atacó con la espada del arcángel. Hundiéndola totalmente en su cráneo, desde la barbilla hacia arriba, atravesando toda su cabeza. El monstruo no se inmutó. Se quitó la espada y la arrojó a un lado violentamente.

– ¡Qué cosquillas…! –exclamó.

Inmediatamente abrió su espantosa boca totalmente llena de dientes exhibiendo su asquerosa lengua viperina al mismo tiempo.

Erika se paralizó una fracción de segundo. Rápidamente recordó que no estaba sola. Llevó sus dedos a la boca y silbó estruendosamente. El cerbero respondió instantáneamente, ubicándose entre ella y el monstruo, gruñendo ferozmente. El leviatán lo miró con sorpresa.

–Vaya… ¡Qué linda mascota! No está mal un aperitivo antes de la cena. ! –comentó sarcásticamente cuando el animal lo atacaba arrojándolo al suelo

Erika se hizo del borax y corrió escaleras arriba, echando un último vistazo a la dantesca escena en la cual el monstruo comenzaba a devorar al cerbero. Su sangre se desparramó violentamente por todo el sótano acompañada por un horrible y mortal chillido.

Otro agresor la esperaba en la entrada a la cocina. Le lanzó la granada sin pensárselo y continuó corriendo. No tenía interés de quedarse viendo si había sido o no efectiva.

Intentó salir de la casa, pero alguien la tomó del cuello de la camiseta, arrojándola al suelo.

"¿Es que acaso Dick ha enviado a todo su ejército a por mí…?" se preguntó.

Corrió por uno de sus móviles y marcó el número de Crowley en el discado veloz. Pero el teléfono le fue arrebatado, no obstante ella comprobó que el display continuaba encendido e indicaba que la llamada había sido atendida, de modo que gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

– ¡AYÚDAME! ¡AYÚDAME!

Sus gritos fueron callados de un golpe de puño en su boca, que comenzó a sangrar copiosamente. El dolor fue tan intenso que tubo sus dudas acerca de si todas sus piezas dentales estaban en su sitio.

El leviatán tenía ya a Erika prácticamente entre sus manos, cuando esos tres se aparecieron de la nada, con botellas en la mano, uno de ellos bañó al agresor mientras los otros ayudaban a Erika a incorporarse.

–Vinimos a ayudarte –declaró uno de ellos mientras dejaba ver sus ojos totalmente negros –vámonos.

–Las granadas… –balbuceó con dificultad mientras la sangre chorreaba de su boca –en la alacena inferior….

Uno de ellos las halló y lanzó una al suelo. La piel del leviatán comenzó a desintegrarse mientras este gritaba de dolor.

Avanzó ayudada por los dos demonios, pero al volver la cabeza observó que el tercero era presa de un nuevo agresor aparecido luego de que la nube se disipase, y que ya abría sus fauces para devorarlo.

–No… -intentó gritar, aunque solo un débil sonido salió de su garganta ahogada de sangre –tenemos que ayudarlo… no podemos dejarlo ahí…–dijo desesperadamente.

–Ya es tarde… no puedes hacer nada. –afirmó uno de sus escoltas, arrastrándola hacia afuera.

* * *

La dejaron en una habitación en un edificio arrumbado. Le dieron hielo, agua, analgésicos vendas y alcohol.

–Estaremos afuera si nos necesitas… -dijo uno de ellos con frialdad.

Pasaron horas. La puerta se abrió y Crowley cruzó por ella. Erika lo miró con desesperación y temor. Es que él le había dicho que no debía estar sola, que se mudara a otro sitio y que necesitaba custodia. Pero ella se había negado. Le había dicho que no era una niña tonta, que sabía defenderse y que nada le pasaría. Él la miró con un dejo de reproche, hasta que ella se quebró.

–Lo siento… -murmuró –tenías razón…se comieron a mi perroooo….–comenzó a llorar –fue horrible… y a ese demonio también….

–No quiero ni imaginarlo…. –comentó con un dejo de sarcasmo –¡Por el amor de Dios...! ¡¿Tienes que llorar por todo?! – se quejó airadamente, ella parecía extremadamente sensible desde que "el ángel" se había "marchado".

Ella se lanzó en sus brazos. Él demostró su fastidio y desaprobación, no obstante le acarició la cabeza y la espalda, consolándola.

–No es tan grave… te daré otro perro…. –dijo con liviandad.

Ella suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

–Te quiero a salvo a partir de hoy. Tendrás que dejar tu casa. Al menos por ahora… ah ah ah. –la regañó anticipándose a sus protestas. –Si quieres elige tú donde vivir… si es que no quieres hacerlo conmigo, pero tienes que estar en un sitio seguro. ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió, aún acongojada.

–Lamento lo del perro...

–Está bien… te daré otro…

–Pero me simpatizaba Nukky…

– ¿Nukky...? –le interrumpió incrédulo

–Si… –respondió ella secándose las lágrimas –dijiste que se llamaba Nuke…

–Seee… su nombre era Nuke… ¡no puedes apodarlo Nukky! No es ético…

–Pero era mi amigo…

– ¡¿Amigo!? –él no salía de su asombro.

–Le gustaba robarse las frutillas de mis pasteles de chocolate…

– ¿Le has dado frutas a mi perro? –preguntó al borde de la indignación.

–Si….se comió mis espárragos hace unas horas...

– ¡Oh! ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo puedes contaminarlo todo con tu…moralidad?

- Él me los pidió…

– ¡Los cerberos comen personas! ¡No espárragos!

Se tomó la cabeza, con expresión de agobio.

–Bien… bien… ya –finalizó –lo dejaré pasar. Pero procura no convertir a mis demonios en beatos. ¿Es mucho pedir? -preguntó con mezcla de fastidio y cansancio en su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida.

– ¿Tienes un buen seguro dental? Creo que no me queda ninguna muela entera…

Crowley chasqueó los dedos y el dolor desapareció completamente ante el asombro de la chica.

– ¡Claro que tengo plan dental…! –exclamó él –Lo agregué a nuestro trato luego de tu secuestro. Lo que menos necesito es que pases meses en una cama de hospital cada vez que alguien quiere demostrar el poco aprecio que me tiene.

–Eres un hijo de puta… ¡No puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana!

– ¡Claro que si! Rey del infierno, cariño. –fue su orgullosa respuesta que le dio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si abandonando el cuarto con un firme portazo.


End file.
